


Twisted: Breaking Tifa

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Sephiroth now rules the world, with Cloud at his side. But not everyone is going to stand for that. Based on the first couple chapters of my Breaking Cloud story...I did a happy ending with that, now I'm doing one where everything doesn't turn out happy by a long shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580772) by [Kalta79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79). 



Sephiroth smiled as Cloud entered his bedchamber, wearing only a collar and leather pants that exposed his genitals and ass. “Punctual as always.” He remarked as he put the bell down. It never took Cloud more than three minutes to respond to its toll, no matter where he was in the castle.

“How may I serve you, my Lord?” Cloud asked.

“Put this on.” Sephiroth tossed a blindfold to Cloud, who caught it automatically and instantly put it on, even though his golden tan seemed to lose its luster momentarily.

Cloud held his ground as he heard Sephiroth approach him. The blindfold could signal pleasure, though more often than not it meant pain for Cloud, but he **had** to obey the man. He owed Sephiroth everything…

 

***

 

After the question of his origin had been raised, Sephiroth hid himself in the basement of the Shinra mansion, and Cloud hesitantly checked on him the next night. Sephiroth had already half-conditioned Cloud to need his domination the first night in Nibelheim, and the young man couldn’t leave him, even though something in him feared Sephiroth.

“What do you want?” the First Class SOLDIER had demanded when he saw Cloud standing in the doorway of the basement.

“I…I wanted to know if you needed dinner.” Cloud blurted out, even though that wasn’t quite what he wanted to say.

Sephiroth stared at him for a few moments, making Cloud quite uncomfortable, before he smiled at the offer as it started nebulous thoughts forming in his head. “Yes, yes you can serve me by bringing me food and drink.”

“What’s that?” Zack asked when he saw Cloud hurrying to the mansion carrying something.

“Following orders.” was all Cloud would say.

“You weren’t kidding that you idolized him, were you?” Zack said more to himself, since Cloud was already entering the mansion. “Well, I’m glad someone is looking after him.”

“Here you go, sir.” Cloud opened the bag and put the paper plate of food and a soda can in front of him on the table.

Sephiroth looked at the plate with disgust, but not because the food didn‘t appeal to him. “Where are my utensils?” he demanded of Cloud.

“Um…I must have forgotten, sir.” Cloud couldn’t believe he didn’t bring any. “Let me go get some.”

“No, you’re just going to have to feed me.” Sephiroth ordered him. Cloud obeyed, feeling strange as he sat on Sephiroth‘s lap and fed him, especially when he felt Sephiroth start to caress him, but he couldn‘t protest, not when he had screwed up and forgot the utensils, and Sephiroth was still being nice to him. “Now it’s time for dessert.”

“I didn’t bring any dessert, sir.” Cloud frowned at his second lapse.

Sephiroth laughed. “You didn’t need to.” He took Cloud’s hand and put it down his pants so he could feel Sephiroth‘s hardness. “See? You’ve pleased me very well, and you get dessert by pleasing me even more.” He made Cloud get on the floor as he unfastened his pants. He held the young man’s head steady, and his obedience despite his obvious reluctance gave Sephiroth as much pleasure as the actual act itself. “Drink this now.” he handed Cloud the unopened soda can when he was finished.

 

***

 

The rest of the week passed like that, with Sephiroth researching through the records in the basement, pausing only for natural functions, which now included dominating Cloud, mentally and physically. On the sixth night, he held the now submissive young man in his arms. “You like being with me, don’t you?” he asked Cloud.

“Yes!” Cloud agreed immediately. “Can we be like this forever?”

“We can…you’ll sit on my right hand, come the day.” Sephiroth assured him. “Just trust me.“

“I do trust you.“ Cloud didn’t understand what Sephiroth meant about sitting on his right hand, but he knew he didn’t need to, Sephiroth would explain everything to Cloud in good time. He snuggled closer to his lover, feeling so content that Sephiroth would never abandon him.

 

***

It all happened so fast…Cloud woke up the next day and knew something was wrong when he didn’t see Sephiroth in his usual spot, surrounded by books at the table. Rushing outside, he was confronted with a blazing inferno. Scared and confused, he screamed out for Sephiroth, and then heard the townspeople talking about the reactor, and he ran for it. When he arrived, Tifa was near death and Zack was almost unconscious. He didn’t know why, but he grabbed Zack’s Buster sword and stood nervously at the bottom of the stairs. Soon Sephiroth appeared, carrying Jenova.

“Stop him!” Zack urged the young infantryman.

Having been thoroughly broken into responding to orders, Cloud tightened his grip on the sword, even though he couldn’t stop trembling as Sephiroth walked down the stairs, til the point of the sword touched his neck.

“That sword looks good on you. Take it with us.” Sephiroth told him, looking Cloud straight in the eyes.

“With us?” Cloud was so surprised he loosened his grip on the sword, knowing he was failing at something by not fighting, but he…he just couldn‘t hurt Sephiroth.

“I told you, you’re going to sit on my right hand. Follow me.” Sephiroth ordered him.

“Fight him!” Zack shouted, only to have Sephiroth kick his head, and he passed out.

“We got what we came for, let’s go.” Sephiroth started walking outside, and Cloud bowed his head, feeling ill as he stopped by Tifa’s body.

“The girl is important to you? Take her too, we’ll make sure she lives.” Sephiroth said as he looked back at Cloud.

Cloud’s spirits lifted instantly…Sephiroth hadn’t let him down! He took her top off to use it as an emergency bandage on her wound where Sephiroth had stabbed her, then gently lifted her up and carried her outside, no longer a free man, but truly Sephiroth’s puppet now.

 

***

 

That was why he owed everything to Sephiroth. Over the past four years, he not only let Zack and Tifa live, as he had reminded Cloud constantly, and he had trained Cloud to be a skilled warrior, who was given his First Class SOLDIER status by Sephiroth himself. And now that Sephiroth was ruling the planet, he had kept his promise of Cloud sitting at his right hand. Cloud had everything he had ever wanted, plus so much more…letting Sephiroth take him however he wanted was the least Cloud could do for the man he believed he loved. And as he felt the first whip lash, he bit back a cry. Sephiroth never wanted to hurt Cloud after all, he was just too stressed by having to rule the world, that this was the best way for Sephiroth to feel better. And Cloud always felt so good for making Sephiroth happy. Soon the whiplashes got to be too much, and Cloud fell to the floor on his hands and knees, and then Sephiroth knelt behind him, gripping Cloud’s shoulders as he roughly took him. Cloud now did cry out, with genuine pleasure, having long ago accepted that he truly enjoyed being with Sephiroth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tifa fared after Nibelheim

“Thank you.” Sephiroth told Cloud as he finally sated himself with the young man. “You still feel just as good as you did the first time…now I feel ready to deal with that Wutaian delegation.” He got the jar of healing cream off his nightstand, and gently massaged it into the whip marks on Cloud’s back. It was also highly anesthetic, so he didn’t feel any pain as Sephiroth tended to him, only joy that he had served him so well. “Let’s go take care of business.” He kissed Cloud’s neck and put his royal robe on, which was just a longer thicker version of his old coat, then headed out the door, leaving Cloud to follow him.

 

***

Tifa watched the Wutaians as they nervously entered the austere throne room, trying not to look at Jenova, who was now safely ensconced in the wall above Sephiroth‘s throne. They didn’t realize Tifa was human at first, because she was standing so still they took her to be just a beautiful statue. Tifa grimly smiled at their shock when she stepped forward. “Hand out all your weapons.” she ordered them. Walking past them, she took all the proffered weapons, pausing in front of a young girl. “I said _all_ of your weapons, little girl.” Tifa told her menacingly.

“That’s all of them.” the girl retorted defiantly, then found herself bent over, clutching her stomach from the strong blow Tifa had delivered.

“It’s not nice to lie.” Tifa calmly said as she removed some throwing knives from the girl’s body, hidden where she had obviously thought no one would dare look. Double-checking the rest of the Wutaians and finding no more weapons, she walked over to a door in the back of the throne room.

“How could you, daughter? I allowed you to come with us against my better judgment, and this is how you repay us?” the Wutaian leader whispered fiercely at the girl.

“We shouldn’t be paying tribute to them!” the girl fired back. “Are we cowards or warriors?!”

The long-standing argument between father and daughter stopped when Tifa opened the door, and moments later Sephiroth walked in, sitting gracefully in his throne. All the Wutaians bowed, the girl reluctantly following the others.

Cloud walked in right behind him, stopping beside the throne. He was wearing a dark blue robe to cover himself for the visitors, and he looked rather handsome in it. “We welcome the House of Kisaragi to Castle Jenova.” Cloud spoke for Sephiroth. When the Wutaians raised their heads again, they were surprised to see Cloud perched on Sephiroth’s right knee, with his hand on Cloud’s back.

Tifa knew what they were seeing, and was glad she could focus on the visitors instead. She felt nothing but disgust at the sight of Cloud as nothing but a puppet. She hated not only what he had become, but what it made him do to her.

 

***

_Four days after Nibelheim_

 

Tifa woke up to strange noises, and she recognized Cloud as one of the sources, and she thought he was in trouble. She felt so weak that she had to let herself fall out of the bed she was in and crawl to the door where the noises were coming from. She couldn’t do much to help Cloud in her condition, but she would try. Managing to fling open the door, Tifa was horrified to see Cloud on all fours, Sephiroth kneeling behind him, thrusting into Cloud like there was no tomorrow. The noises were coming from both of them, but Cloud was louder, and he was clearly enjoying it. Both of them were so lost in their joyous union that they didn’t even notice she was there. Tifa herself was so stunned to do anything at first, then she started yelling obscenities at Sephiroth, exhausting her scant reserve of energy, and she collapsed in the doorway.

“You’ll have to talk to her.” Sephiroth told Cloud as the afterglow faded. “I can’t tolerate her at the expense of our plan.”

“I understand, sir.” Cloud assured him. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know _you_ won’t.” Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s face in his hands, kissing him passionately. “You’ll make her join us. You have to.” Sephiroth covered the rest of his body with kisses, all the while repeating that Cloud had to make Tifa join them. When he was done, Cloud was convinced he would succeed. He would prove himself worthy of Sephiroth’s favor. “I won’t let you down!” Cloud repeating, his eyes shining with total adoration.

Tifa woke up again, finding Cloud changing the dressing on her wound. “What’s wrong with you?” she demanded of her childhood friend.

“Nothing’s wrong with me. For the first time, everything’s alright.” he replied with a smile.

Looking at him, Tifa got her first clue that this wasn’t the Cloud she knew, and despite what he said, something was **very** wrong with him. His eyes looked… _different_. “You’re having sex with the man who destroyed our village and tried to kill me!” she accused him. “How could that possibly be right?!”

“It’s all Shin-Ra’s fault!” Cloud snapped. “They made him do it! But…he wants to fix it all. We’ll take down Shin-Ra and make this planet what it was supposed to be.”

As Tifa listened to Cloud, she had the uncomfortable feeling that she was really listening to Sephiroth talking through Cloud. “I hate Sephiroth as much as I hate Shin-Ra!” she blurted out when she couldn’t stand listening to him anymore.

“Don’t you ever say that about him!” Cloud struck Tifa hard across the face, then instantly apologized. ”Oh, I’m so sorry, Tifa! I just can’t stand lies about him. You shouldn’t hate him! Like I said, it’s all Shin-Ra’s fault. Sephiroth’s the greatest! I couldn’t have saved you without him.” Cloud paused as his eyes once again shone with absolute adoration of the man. “And…” Cloud let out a laugh that was almost a giggle. “He’s even going to let us have a family together. We can start as soon as you’re healed if you want.” Cloud gently put his hand on her stomach. “You still want kids, don’t you?”

Tifa closed her eyes. “I need to rest now please.” She had to stop Cloud from talking, she was going to lose it otherwise.

“Of course, you do need to get better so we can all be happy.” Cloud kissed her cheek and left.

***

It took Tifa nearly a month to recover enough to take care of herself. In the meantime, she was forced to endure the constant assault on her sanity by Cloud’s nonstop chatter about the evils of Shin-Ra and the greatness of Sephiroth while he took care of her. And occasionally she was forced to witness Cloud and Sephiroth’s sick passion for each other. The only thing that got her through it was a deep desire to rescue Cloud. He was obviously just under Sephiroth’s spell. If she could get rid of him, Cloud would be fine.

“I’ll join you.” Tifa said one morning just after they had all finished breakfast. She was hoping that Shin-Ra and Sephiroth would destroy each other and she could help Cloud recover himself.

A huge smile broke out on Cloud’s face. “I’d knew you see the light!” He hugged her. “Now all you have to do is pay homage to him.”

“Homage?” Tifa questioned as Sephiroth came and stood in front of her. “What do you mean?”

“Show him that you acknowledge him as your leader.” Cloud explained as Sephiroth opened his fly.

“What?!” Tifa couldn’t believe them. “I’m not…” she stopped when Cloud forced her to her knees.

“You’re going to be special. I get to be on his right hand, and you get to be on his left hand. But you have to accept him into you first.” He held her head straight as Sephiroth opened her mouth and forced himself inside it. Then Cloud started stroking her hair and telling her how he glad he was for her, and how wonderful things were going to be now. Tifa felt this had to be a nightmare, and submitted only because she thought this was a nightmare and she was sure she would wake up soon. Even so, it was hard to try and please Sephiroth when she wanted to just bite him clean through to pay him back for what he did to Cloud. When he came in her mouth, she hadn’t expected so much, and felt so filthy as he dripped out of the corners of her mouth and soiled her shirt. Tifa didn’t even realize she had been crying until Cloud started cleaning her up, telling her that she was definitely special now, having Sephiroth inside her. Hurrying back to her bedroom, she curled up into a ball, sobbing and shuddering as she prayed to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

“How are you feeling?” Cloud asked Tifa when she finally came out of her room for dinner.

“I’m fine.” she lied as she took her place at the table. The thought of Sephiroth now being inside her made her skin crawl so much she just wanted to tear it all off.

“Good, then you can practice when we’re done eating.” Sephiroth spoke to her for the first time.

“Practice?” Tifa repeated the word, feeling a chill come over her.

“You need to work on your homage…he didn‘t feel it was sufficient.” Cloud told her, almost apologetically. “You had obviously never done it before, so we’re willing to teach you how to do it right. Then I‘ll have kept my promise to you. I‘ll be rescuing you again, I helped save your life, now I can rescue you from a pathetic existence. You and I will be the only ones sitting at the hands of our new Lord.” Cloud smiled at her.

Tifa lost her appetite listening to Cloud, but she kept eating so they wouldn’t know she was upset. After she and Cloud cleaned up the dinner table, he took her by the hand over to the couch where Sephiroth was sitting. Cloud got on his knees in front of him, opening Sephiroth’s pants.

“You start like this.” Cloud explained, slowly taking Sephiroth in his mouth, caressing him with his lips until he was fully in Cloud’s mouth. Sephiroth smiled, then started groaning in pleasure. Tifa turned her head away, feeling sick again at Cloud gladly debasing himself to the man who was really their enemy.

“Watch how good he is!” Sephiroth grabbed her by the neck and shoved her head down next to Cloud’s so she was forced to look. His grip tightened painfully as he came in Cloud’s mouth, and the young man eagerly swallowed every last drop of him. “I accept your homage.” Sephiroth caressed Cloud’s cheek before kissing him.

Cloud sighed happily as the kiss ended. “And that’s how it’s done.” he told Tifa. “Now you practice on me.” Cloud sat next to Sephiroth on the couch, holding his hand as he waited for Tifa to begin.

She hesitantly knelt down in front of Cloud, fighting the urge to scream at what they were doing to her. She unfastened his pants and drew his already stiffened member out, closing her eyes as she did her best to imitate what he had just done to Sephiroth.

“That _was_ better.“ Cloud patted her head when she finished. “You almost got all of me. We’ll keep practicing til you’re ready for a proper homage.”

Tifa nodded, then excused herself to the bathroom, throwing up as soon as she threw herself down in front of the toilet. How was she going to endure this subjugation, even to save Cloud?

 

***

 

“I accept your homage.” Sephiroth told Tifa a week later. She was grateful that he didn’t kiss her, however Cloud pulled her up off her knees and kissed her instead, and she felt her heart break some, knowing she was finally being kissed by him like she had always wanted, but only because she had pleased Sephiroth.

“You did it!” Cloud exclaimed happily. “Now we can be together!”

“What?” Tifa was confused.

“No.” Sephiroth told Cloud firmly, whose enthusiasm instantly faded. “We have to deal with Shin-Ra first.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry I forgot.” Cloud replied, bowing his head.

“Don’t worry, you know I’ll _always_ forgive **you**.” Sephiroth stroked Cloud’s hair, and he sighed in contentment at the reassurance.

“How are we going to deal with Shin-Ra?” Tifa wanted to know. Cloud gave her another kiss, grateful she was saying ‘we’. He did have some qualms that she would disappoint Sephiroth again, but now she was truly one of them, and Sephiroth would bless their union when the time was right. Cloud simply couldn’t be with anyone Sephiroth did not approve of.

A frightening smile spread over Sephiroth’s face. “First we take out their naval and air forces so they’ll be forced to fight us on land, and we’ll be choosing the terrain. We’ll arrange a distraction first, so they won’t be expecting us.” he explained.

 

***

 

As they slowly made their way to Junon, Tifa resumed her martial arts training, as Sephiroth helped Cloud with sword fighting. The Buster sword was a bit complex for Cloud, so he just focused on using it as a regular sword, waiting until he was proficient in its basic function before trying to understand the special features. He was determined to master it though, since Sephiroth had promised him that he could take Sephiroth however he wanted if Cloud could best him in a fight. When Tifa heard the offer, she punched the nearest tree so hard she ended up with a bruised and bloodied hand, even with her gloves on.

The night before the Junon attack, or the first battle in what Sephiroth called ‘The Purge’, she and Cloud had to pay homage to him again, to strengthen them, he said. Tifa was grateful she would be fighting the next day. She needed to let loose all the bottled rage she had in her…

 

***

 

_“I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.” the minister told Cloud, who lifted up the Tifa’s veil, and she was smiling as she felt his lips on her. Suddenly there was a commotion amongst the guests, and they both turned to see Sephiroth walking up the aisle. Stopping in front of the newlyweds, he held out his hand to Cloud._

_“You belong to me, don’t you?” he asked the groom._

_“Always.” Cloud replied, letting go of Tifa and taking Sephiroth’s hand, who pulled Cloud into his arms. “I thought you’d left me.” Cloud explained in a sad voice._

_“Never!” Sephiroth exclaimed, kissing him. “Come on, the limo’s waiting.” The happily reunited couple ran out of the church, leaving a heartbroken Tifa standing at the altar._

She woke up from the dream crying, but her tears dried when she realized it was just before dawn and time to strike. Cloud and Sephiroth were also waking up. They had slept in a vacant house on the outskirts of Junon, and to avoid detection, they didn’t light a fire, just shared body warmth by all sleeping in the biggest bed there. Sephiroth had embraced Cloud, who in turn had Tifa in his arms. She had been subjected to Sephiroth and Cloud having sex right next to her, and Tifa had fallen asleep to Cloud’s hot breath in her ear, whispering endearments meant for Sephiroth. As they all got out of bed and prepared for war in the dim predawn light, Sephiroth gave Tifa a look that suggested he knew about her dream, and she shivered over the thought that maybe she really did have Sephiroth inside of her now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wutaians reluctantly pay tribute to Sephiroth

The battle ended up being a rather short one, as the three of them waited in position for the distraction that Sephiroth had promised would take place. Suddenly they heard multiple explosions, and troops started to pour out of the docked warships. Sephiroth cut a wide swath to the ships, leaving Cloud and Tifa to deal with the leftovers. The naval forces were caught off guard, making them almost too easy to decimate. Tifa enjoyed paying Shin-Ra back for what they had done with every hit or kick she landed on their troops. Sephiroth took care of the more experienced officers, and when there wasn’t a standing SOLDIER left outside, they cautiously entered the middle warship. It didn’t take long to find the control room, with Sephiroth leading the way. Cloud took care of the guards, then watched Sephiroth as he searched for the program that would activate the self-destruct bomb. Still on an adrenalin high from the fight, she paced in the room nervously, and that’s when she noticed the guard who had regained consciousness and was aiming their gun at Cloud and Sephiroth. Tifa acted without thinking, pouncing on the guard and grabbing the gun. It went off and the guard collapsed, dead.

“Nice work.” Sephiroth told her, finishing up at the control panel. “We’re done here.” He headed outside, leaving Cloud and Tifa to hurry after him.

“That’s all?” Cloud asked. “What about the other ships?”

“This ship not only has enough munitions on it to blow all the other ships sky high, but the ship stationed port side happens to be carrying enough toxic gas to kill everything within a quarter mile. Put these on.” Sephiroth handed them gas masks as he put his own on. They were halfway back to their hideout when the ship exploded, and the blast wave knocked Cloud and Tifa to the ground, but they were unhurt. Once back in the house they were using, Sephiroth took off his gas mask, so they took theirs off as well. “The gas will dissipate in twenty-four hours, then we can go back and get all the supplies we need for the next phase.” he told them.

When Tifa took a shower to clean up before dinner, the horror of what they had just done hit her. She was a **killer** now! She hated Shin-Ra and Sephiroth, but…she had never been a particularly violent person, especially since her martial arts instructor Zangan had always stressed fighting as a last resort, but that had been before Sephiroth had come to her village and destroyed everything she had ever believed in, including Cloud. She fell to her hands and knees, letting herself cry since she knew the shower would mask her tears.

“Why are your eyes red?” Cloud asked her at dinner.

“I got shampoo in my eyes.” she casually lied, knowing Cloud wouldn‘t understand, he was too enthralled by Sephiroth.

 

***

 

“The House of Kisaragi is honored to present this offering to the God-King.” Godo said, and two of his attendants stepped forward, each holding a small chest.

“Open them.” Cloud ordered.

The attendants unlocked and opened the chests, revealing their contents, precious gems with a few materia.

“Is that all?” Cloud asked when he felt Sephiroth’s lack of interest.

A surprised murmur began amongst the Wutaians, as Godo cleared his throat. “These are very rare gems and strong materia.” he explained.

“Have you nothing worthwhile to offer?” Cloud put the question to him.

“These have been part of our Royal Treasury for centuries. They are irreplaceable.” Godo replied, starting to feel nervous, especially when he noticed his daughter about to lose her temper again.

“We have respected the Wutai province for their traditions, asking only the same respect in return. If this is your idea of showing resp…” Cloud stopped as Tifa suddenly stepped forward.

“Is there something you’d like to add?” Sephiroth asked Tifa as he finally spoke.

“In the interests of peace, the House of Kisaragi could make an offering of something truly irreplaceable.” Tifa’s smile was anything but peaceful.

“What?” Godo and Sephiroth both asked simultaneously.

Tifa gracefully lifted up her arm and pointed at Godo‘s daughter. “Her.”

Sephiroth smiled cruelly. “Yes, that would be an irreplaceable worthy offering.”

Godo’s face turned deathly white. “But…Yuffie is my only daughter.”

“You have three sons, do you not?” Cloud asked.

“How dare you?!” Yuffie erupted, charging at Tifa, who easily blocked the girl’s clumsy attack and threw her down in front of the throne so Sephiroth could have a better look at her.

“Daughter!” Godo exclaimed, his tone a mix of anger and regret.

“She’s got enough spunk to be an entertaining centerpiece for the Bacchanalia next month, my Lord.” Tifa said to Sephiroth.

“Ah, yes, there is that. I accept her as your offering. In the interests of _peace_.” Sephiroth told Godo.

“Father! Show him what we’re made of!” Yuffie blurted out, then stared at him when he remained silent. “Father?” she asked fearfully.

“You disgraced us by attacking her, I cannot protect you from that, daughter.” Godo bowed his head while Yuffie stayed on the floor, too stunned to react. “We thank the God-King for accepting our humble offering.” He turned and started to leave with his head still down, and Tifa handed the Wutaians all their weapons back as they left.

Yuffie recovered from her shock and ran to the closed door, pounding on it with her small fists. “Father! You can’t do this to me! Father!” She kept yelling as Tifa calmly dragged the hysterical girl back in front of the throne.

“How old are you?” Sephiroth asked Yuffie.

“I don’t have to tell you anything!” she snapped, even though she was trembling with indignant fear.

“She’s a child.” Tifa stated coldly.

“No I’m not!” Yuffie heatedly replied, too upset to realize she was being manipulated into answering. “I’m fifteen years old!”

Sephiroth glanced at Tifa. “She is the same age you were when you started serving me.”

Tifa nodded. “May we play with her, my Lord?” she asked.

“Of course.” Sephiroth replied benevolently, giving Cloud a little pat on the back, and he obediently got off his knee, standing next to Tifa and Yuffie.

“We’re going to play a fun little game with you now. It’s called ‘Show Some Respect’.” Tifa and Cloud each grabbed one of Yuffie’s arms and then forced her to kneel in front of Sephiroth. “My husband and I are expert players.” Tifa kept the bitterness out of her voice she always felt when referring to Cloud as her husband.

“Husband?” Yuffie squeaked.

“Me, little girl.” Cloud said, forcibly turning her head to look at him. He had removed the modesty robe, and Yuffie came face to face with his now exposed genitals. She was momentarily transfixed by the sight, having never seen a naked man before, then she tried to struggle and get away.

“He’s very attractive, isn’t he?” Tifa commented to Yuffie. 

“Don’t you know who I am?” Yuffie almost shouted.

“You’re our entertainment.” Sephiroth replied in a voice devoid of emotion.

“You’re going to love the rules of our game, understand?” Tifa now took control of Yuffie’s head, moving it so she had to look her in the eyes. Staring into Tifa’s cold eyes, Yuffie started sobbing as she realized she was now a prisoner of this merciless trio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa play with Yuffie and remember their wedding day

“How do you address the God-King?” Cloud asked Yuffie.

“As a monster!” Yuffie spat, feeling she had nothing left to lose by being honest.

“Wrong answer.” Tifa used one of Yuffie’s own knives to slice off her top and bra, exposing her nascent breasts.

“You can’t do this! I’m only fifteen!” Yuffie protested, shivering. She would have tried to cover herself, but Cloud and Tifa were still holding onto her arms.

“At fifteen you are an adult. That was the first law I passed.” Sephiroth informed her. “You were right when you said you weren’t a child.”

“Let’s try something easier.” Tifa said. “How do you address my husband?”

Yuffie paused this time before answering, but realized it didn’t matter, there was no hope they would spare her. “He’s…he’s a wannabe monster!”

“Wrong again.” Tifa told her, about to cut the rest of Yuffie’s clothes off and leave her naked, when Cloud shook his head.

“I have a better idea. She’ll show some respect by paying me homage.” Cloud said to Tifa, who nodded and when Cloud let go of Yuffie’s arm, Tifa promptly tied Yuffie’s hands behind her back. When Yuffie refused to open her mouth, Tifa tweaked her nipples hard and Cloud quickly shoved himself into her mouth when Yuffie cried out. Tifa held her head straight, and when Yuffie made no move to please him, Cloud covered Tifa’s hands with his own, and they gently moved her head back and forth. “We shouldn’t do more than this with her though, we don’t want to spoil her for the Bacchanalia.” Cloud told Tifa.

“You always did enjoy a good virgin sacrifice, didn’t you?” Tifa smiled at him, and they kissed as Cloud came in Yuffie’s mouth, remembering their first time.

 

***

 

It gave Tifa scant comfort to see that Cloud was affected as they entered Junon Harbor and saw the carnage they had unleashed on the town. Dead bodies were everywhere, human and beast alike, and there wasn’t a live plant to be seen. The carrion birds were there in droves however, feasting like there was no tomorrow. Sephiroth merely smiled serenely. As he led them through the town, a man appeared and started yelling at him.

“Damn you, Sephiroth! How could you? You told me it was just to stop them from resupplyng their forces at Fort Condor!” the man ranted, grabbing Sephiroth’s jacket. “All these people…you’re a monster!” Cloud immediately moved to restrain the man, with Tifa standing between him and Sephiroth. “I’d like to introduce you two to the former leader of AVALANCHE.” Sephiroth calmly said, smoothing out his jacket.

“What do you mean, former, I’m still th…” the man never finished his sentence, instead his head rolled off his body, and Sephiroth wiped his sword clean on the decapitated body before putting it back in its sheath.

“He served his purpose.” Sephiroth told Cloud and Tifa as he resumed walking, leaving them to follow him to a church of all places.

“Why are we here?” Tifa asked.

“You both deserve a reward for your actions yesterday, ensuring a beautiful beginning to the Purge.” Sephiroth stripped one of the dead bodies, and donned the priestly robes. “This will work for now.” he said once he had adjusted the robe, then turned to Cloud and Tifa. “Do you both acknowledge me as the rightful heir to the planet and its new God-King?”

“Yes!” Cloud exclaimed fervently, making Tifa’s simple “Yes.” almost not heard.

“I need to be paid tribute to before I can continue. Which of you will it be?” Sephiroth asked them.

“Me!” Cloud blurted out right away, eagerly kneeling in front of him. He needed to be filled with Sephiroth again, to reassure himself that all this death was righteous. He waited impatiently for Sephiroth to expose himself, feeling so relieved when he came in Cloud’s mouth.

“Your willingness to serve does you much credit.” Sephiroth said as he gently caressed Cloud’s cheek. “Stay there.” he ordered, taking out his sword and knighting Cloud. “Rise up, Sir Cloud. You now are not only the first of my knights, and therefore leader of all those that will follow, but you have proven yourself worth of the rank of SOLDIER First Class.” Sephiroth tore off his own rank insignia and placed it on Cloud, who beamed with happiness as he stood up…he had gotten his reassurance and so much more.

“Now for your reward.” Sephiroth said to Tifa. He took one of her hands and one of Cloud’s and tied their wrists together. “Do you promise to always honor Cloud as your beloved husband?”

Tifa’s mouth dropped open. “I’m…I’m only fifteen.” she pointed out. “I can’t get married yet.”

“As God-King, I now declare fifteen as the age of adulthood.” Sephiroth stated. “Now do you promise?”

“Yes!” Tifa exclaimed, hope creeping cautiously into her. If he was serious…

“Sir Cloud, do you promise to cherish Tifa as your beloved wife?” Sephiroth asked him.

“Yes.” Cloud nodded as he spoke.

“And do you both promise that serving me will supersede any personal relationship you have with each other?” Sephiroth now asked both of them.

“Yes.” They said together.

Sephiroth sliced both of their palms and then clasped their hands together. “As you now share your blood, so do you share the rest of your lives. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Cloud kissed Tifa, hesitantly at first, and as their bodies started to respond, he laid her down on the altar, and Tifa found herself moaning as he caressed her while taking her panties off. This wasn’t how she imagined her wedding would be, but at least she had the husband she always wanted. Closing her eyes to shut out everything but him, she only knew it was Cloud opening her top to nuzzle her breasts, Cloud’s hands exploring her body, and Cloud taking her innocence that made her feel so many new wonderful things. She involuntarily flinched at the pain, but it was brief, and soon her moaning got louder and louder until she cried out as she felt herself explode. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her husband, then frowned as she realized he was looking at Sephiroth, not at her. Suddenly she felt as dead as the bodies still sitting in the pews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerith's fate is revealed

“I’ll show you to your room now.” Tifa told Yuffie, who was still on the floor crying. Picking up the girl by her arm, she led her through the castle until they came to the dungeon, and she untied Yuffie’s hands before tossing her into one of the prison cells there, and quickly slammed the barred door shut.

“You…you can’t leave me here!” Yuffie wailed.

“I can and I will. This is your new home…at least until we can trust you.” Tifa replied.

“But…I’ll freeze…you cut my top off!” Yuffie exclaimed.

Tifa paused. “We wouldn’t want to ruin your debut at the Bacchanalia. I’ll bring you something later.” Tifa said before leaving, and went back to the throne room, unsurprised to find Cloud now in Sephiroth’s lap, panting as Sephiroth used him again.

“How does she like the guest accommodations?” Sephiroth asked Tifa.

“She’ll get used to it.” Tifa promised. “I’ll see to that.”

A genuine smile spread over Sephiroth’s face as Cloud cried out, coming so hard he collapsed against Sephiroth. “You make me proud with your great skill at hospitality.” he told Tifa. “You’ve been such a perfect wife for my First Knight,” Here Sephiroth paused and kissed Cloud’s neck. “Well, almost perfect.” he corrected himself. “But it worked out for the best, didn’t it? That reminds me, when will the seeding take place?”

“Tomorrow. I’m going to prepare her as soon I finish dealing with our newest guest.” Tifa answered.

“Good.” Sephiroth nodded. “Will you be prepared as well?” he asked Cloud.

“Of course, my Lord.” Cloud replied.

 

***

 

Tifa gave Yuffie a bathrobe and a second blanket, plus a sandwich and some water, once she had made Yuffie beg for them. Leaving the dungeon, she went back to the kitchen and had the cook prepare a meal tray, which Tifa took outside and across the courtyard to the eastern tower. Unlocking the door, she walked up all the steps to the top, where there was another locked door that only Tifa had the key to. She unlocked it and walked into a sparsely but elegantly furnished room.

“Lady Tifa?” the pretty young woman sitting in front of the fire asked hopefully.

“Of course it’s me, Aerith.” Tifa smiled as she approached her. “I’ve brought you dinner. It’s no longer hot, but if you eat it here in front of the fire, you should be fine.”

“I’m sure it will still taste good.” Aerith said, turning her head in Tifa’s direction, her albino eyes reflecting the firelight beautifully.

Tifa set the tray down in front of her. “This is the soup bowl, your spoon, crackers, and sandwiches.” Tifa had taken Aerith’s hands and had her touch each thing on the tray as she described them.

“You’ve been so good to me.” Aerith told her as she started eating. “I’m trying to get used to being blind though, so I won‘t be such a burden. You’ve got more important things to do than take care of me. At least I was able to keep the fire going you started for me this morning.”

Tifa lovingly stroked her hair. “You are not a burden to me, so don’t ever talk like that, or even think it, understand?” When Aerith finished eating, Tifa got to the real point of her visit. “Tomorrow is a special day for all of us.” she said as she poured a glass of water.

“All of us?” Aerith inquired, suddenly worried.

“You’ll be meeting my husband tomorrow.” Tifa informed her. “You’ll need this pill to help you. Open up.” Tifa put the fertility pill on Aerith’s tongue when she instantly obeyed the order. “And here’s water to wash it down with.” Tifa held the glass of water up to Aerith’s lips. 

“I…I hope I succeed and make you proud of me.” Aerith said when she had swallowed the pill.

“I’m sure you will.” Tifa kissed her deeply, and Aerith sighed happily when Tifa released her.

“May I thank you for helping me?” Aerith asked suddenly when she heard Tifa start walking towards the door, not wanting her only visitor to leave.

“If that would make you feel better.” Tifa said graciously as if conferring a great favor, even though this was exactly what Tifa wanted, and she walked back to Aerith and stood in front of the young woman.

Aerith smiled with relief as she felt Tifa’s presence. Stretching out her hands to touch Tifa, she caressed her until she found the clasp to Tifa’s skirt and undid it, gently sliding it down Tifa’s legs until the skirt fell on its own to the floor. Aerith did the same to Tifa’s panties, then Tifa stepped out of them and sat on the little cushioned footstool for the chair, with her legs spread open. She moaned as Aerith buried her head between Tifa’s legs, finding her already moist as she eagerly began expressing her gratitude to Tifa.

“You’re very welcome.” Tifa caressed Aerith’s cheek when she was done. “My husband and I will join you for breakfast tomorrow.” She kissed Aerith on the forehead before taking the dinner tray outside, locking Aerith in before heading back to the kitchen to return the tray, then to the banquet hall for her own dinner. Sephiroth and Cloud were just finishing eating, so she ate alone.

 

***

 

Opening the door to her and Cloud’s bedchamber later that night and finding him not there, she headed straight for the shower. Tifa was surprised when he joined for a little while later. “Did you take your pill?” she asked him as he kissed her neck.

“Yes. It takes effect in eight hours, just in time for breakfast.” Cloud replied as he pushed her against the tile wall, running his hands all over her wet body.

Tifa wondered why he was being so horny with her…he rarely touched her anymore, which suited her fine. Tifa was never able to shake the feeling that since Cloud was just Sephiroth’s pet, it was really Sephiroth who was touching her, and it made her skin crawl.

“You know that I really wish _you_ could be the mother of our children, don’t you?” Cloud told her reassuringly as he entered her.

Tifa kept her face neutral as she felt a spurt of rage at her husband. Was this pity sex?! Her body stiffened with her anger, which made her tighten around Cloud’s member. He smiled and covered her mouth with his, thinking she was doing it to please him. Tifa closed her eyes and repositioned herself to enjoy his unexpected attention. Over the years, she had learned that she had better take whatever pleasure she could get. After the shower, they got into their separate beds to get some sleep. They had shared a bed at the beginning of their ‘marriage’, but that was a long time ago. 

Tifa frowned at the memory of what changed, it was when Sephiroth and Cloud found out she was sterile. It hadn’t mattered that the only reason could be an internal injury when Sephiroth tried to kill her, she was still unable to have children for Cloud. And she had to suffer atonement for her ‘failure’, which meant being tied up while Cloud forcibly sodomized her and she had to take Sephiroth in the mouth for two or three hours until she was forgiven.

Then word reached them about Aerith’s existence. They had searched diligently for her, and had ended up in a bloody battle with the Turks, who fought to the last man to protect her from Sephiroth. He had wanted to kill her, but something had made Tifa suggest they keep her alive, and Sephiroth had found her reasoning had merit. So Tifa was tasked with breaking her, with the threat of a worse atonement if she failed.

Aerith had somehow been rendered blind in the battle with the Turks, and her helplessness had played right into Tifa’s hands. It was easy to make Aerith totally dependent on her. She fed and bathed Aerith, while constantly telling her how glad they were that they had saved Aerith. Soon Tifa earned her trust, and once Aerith believed she was a friend, the brainwashing intensified. Seduction was the next step, even though Tifa wasn’t into women anymore than Aerith was, but her goal was total domination over Aerith. Tifa had subtly manipulated Aerith into thinking that she was attracted to Tifa, and that she was the one doing the seducing. The thrill of victory had been sweeter than anything Tifa had experienced. She now had someone who worshipped her and loved her unconditionally, and that would anything for her. Once Aerith was broken, Tifa got Aerith to offer herself up as a surrogate mother to help Tifa, which was the whole reason they had let Aerith live in the first place. Tifa fell asleep smiling about her power over Aerith.

Tifa would have been horrified to know that as Sephiroth entered his bedchamber, he was smiling at his success with Tifa. When he broke Cloud, he did it to mould him into his perfect loyal servant and lover. That meant Cloud could never be a leader, only a follower. Tifa however, he had broken her differently. He had purposely fed the hatred he knew she felt for him, since she would never take it out on him because she loved Cloud and would not betray him. She would take her anger out on their enemies instead, and she had performed as expected. Her stunning ruthlessness was a thing of beauty, like when she had broken Aerith or demanded the Wutaian leader’s daughter as tribute. His feelings for Cloud were as close to love as he was capable of feeling, but if anything ever happened to him as unlikely as that seemed, Tifa was his heir apparent, even if he would never let her know that. And tomorrow Cloud would impregnate Aerith, and the Ancients would continue ruling the planet as they were meant to. Sephiroth fell asleep smiling at that thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud deflowers Aerith in hopes of impregnating her.

Cloud held the breakfast tray for Tifa as she unlocked the door to Aerith’s room early the next morning.

“We’re here, Aerith!” Tifa called out as they entered the room. “Put the tray on the footstool and start a fire, please.” she said quietly aside to Cloud before she approached Aerith‘s bed.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here so early, I’m sorry.” Aerith apologized. She was still in bed, having woken up when they arrived.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s good that you’re still in bed, we want to get this over with before breakfast anyway, okay?” Tifa got into bed with Aerith, sitting with her back against the headboard, and folded her legs under each other, so Aerith‘s head was resting comfortably on Tifa‘s calves.

“Yes, Lady Tifa. But where is your husband?” Aerith asked, turning her head as if looking for him.

“Right here.” Cloud answered as he got the fire roaring, then walked over to the bed. “Nice to meet you, Aerith.”

“I’m pleased to meet you as well.” Aerith stuck her hand out, and Cloud shook it. 

He hadn’t paid much attention to Aerith when they took her prisoner, having been too battle weary at the time. But now with his pill starting to take effect, he looked at her hungrily as he quickly stripped. He found her white unseeing eyes a bit unnerving, but she was quite attractive he thought as he joined them in bed.

“It will hurt you a little, but you’ll end up loving it, won’t you?” Tifa told Aerith as Cloud started undressing her.

“I’ll end up loving it.” Aerith repeating, feeling nervous as she felt a naked man’s body against hers for the first time.

“I’m here with you.” Tifa said to Aerith as she stroked her hair. Aerith relaxed as much from that reassurance as from Cloud exploring her body. It felt as good as when Tifa touched her intimately. “Caress him too, he likes it.” she ordered Aerith.

Aerith obeyed, familiarizing herself with Cloud’s body, pausing only when she touched his penis. It sprang to life immediately as Cloud groaned, and Aerith quickly pulled her hand away in surprise.

“No!” Cloud growled, grabbing her wrist and putting her hand back. “Keep me in your hand til I say otherwise.”

Aerith would have been frightened if Tifa didn’t lightly touch her cheek in reassurance when she told her to obey Cloud. Aerith concentrated on feeling his now pulsating member in her hand, finding herself somewhat fascinated by how it reacted to her touching it, and she wondered how it was supposed to make her feel as good as Tifa did. Now aching for release, Cloud groaned again and pulled her hand away as he pushed her legs apart with his own. Aerith tried to cry out from the pain Tifa warned her about as he forcefully initiated her into womanhood, but Cloud had smothered her mouth with his own, and she found herself overwhelmed by him. He was in her and on her, every part of their bodies joined together as she now experienced the pleasure Tifa had promised her. She found herself clawing at him for more one moment, and floating amongst the stars the next. Aerith came back into her own body with a gasp.

“You did very well for your first time. Next time you’ll know what to expect.” Tifa gave her a congratulatory kiss.

“Next time?” Aerith questioned her as Cloud laid in the bed next to her.

“We’ll be doing this every hour til dinnertime. That way we have a better chance of succeeding.” Tifa explained.

“Oh.” Aerith hadn’t expected that.

“I waited to tell you to see how the first time went. And we really like the idea of a little girl just like you growing in here.” Tifa tenderly patted Aerith’s flat stomach.

“I want that too.” Aerith stated firmly. She wanted to do everything she could to repay Tifa’s kindness to her, and she knew Tifa would be such a loving mother, taking care of the baby just like she took care of Aerith.

Tifa smiled and kissed her again. “I know you’ll never let me down. Now I’ll feed you breakfast.”

 

***

“Where have you been?” Yuffie demanded when Tifa came to her prison cell that evening. “I didn’t have breakfast or lunch!” she complained.

“I gave you food last night.” Tifa said coldly. “If you can’t make that last, that’s your own fault, you ungrateful brat. Be glad I don’t throw your food on the floor and make you eat it that way.” Tifa put the meal tray on the bed and left, slamming the door shut with an unmistakable warning.

 

***

 

“How did the seeding go?” Sephiroth asked Tifa and Cloud at dinner.

“She was at her most fertile, and the medication they both took should ensure success.” Tifa answered first.

“If she can’t breed, she can rejoin the Lifestream.” Sephiroth announced. “We don’t have any use for those who have no purpose, do we?” he asked, and Cloud obediently nodded in agreement, while Tifa looked down at her dinner plate to get control of the burning rage she felt towards them both. Aerith was hers! They weren’t going to take her away from Tifa, no one was. For the first time, she admitted to herself that Cloud was a lost cause. Sephiroth had broken him too far to be put back together again. The only way to save him now would be to kill him. Only in death would he be free from Sephiroth. And Sephiroth…death was too good for him, but it was a start. She would find a way to destroy them both, and then Aerith would be safe and she would be with Tifa forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to those in Jenova Castle, all the Turks and SOLDIERs did not die in 'The Purge'

“You’re late, Jiggy.” the man said impatiently.

“Sorry about that, Slick, but you know how it is.” The short white haired weasely-looking man replied as he got into the car with Slick.

Slick frowned, remembering once upon a time when he had been the one to make people wait on him, but those days were as dead as…he shook his head slightly to focus on his current task. “Did you get it?” he asked Jiggy.

“Right here.” Jiggy took a manila envelope out of his jacket, and when Slick tried to grab it, he jerked it away. “Uh-uh. First things first.” Jiggy rubbed his thumb and forefingers together in an easily understood gesture.

Slick pulled a huge wad of cash out from his own jacket and handed it to Jiggy, who immediately started counting it. “Now give me that.” Slick demanded the envelope.

“After I get my full ten thousand.” Jiggy told him.

“Ten thousand?!” Slick exploded. “We agreed on five!”

“The price had to go up because I went through a **lot** of hassle to get that for you.” Jiggy informed him with a smug smile on his face. “It’s nothing personal you understand, but business is business.”

“Fine!” Slick snapped. “But I’ve got my extra stash hidden in the trunk. Get out.” He opened the driver’s door and got out himself, unlocking the trunk. “No one knows you got that for me, do they?” Slick nodded at the manila envelope.

“Of course not!” Jiggy was offended by the suggestion. “All of my clients know I would **never** talk out of turn.” He walked to the trunk where Slick seemed to be rummaging in it as if trying to find something.

“Okay, there’s the rest of your payment. Take it and give me what I paid for.” Slick stood up to his full height and backed up a couple feet.

Jiggy stepped forward to look inside the open trunk and stared in surprise to see nothing but a tarp. “What is th…ughhh.” Jiggy’s sentence ended in a pained groan as Slick brought down a tire iron hard on his head with a sickening thud and crack sound. Jiggy’s body slumped forward, half into the trunk, and Slick helped it the rest of the way. 

“You’ll never talk out of turn now, will you?“ Slick took the manila envelope and his money back before tying the tarp around the body with an expertise that spoke of long practice. “It’s nothing personal you understand, but business is business.” He slammed the trunk shut and got back into his car, speeding out of the alleyway and heading out of town. He dumped Jiggy’s body over the side of the first bridge he came to.

Slick really had no need to cover up the murder, but old habits died hard. His next destination was going to take a few days to reach, so he stayed in flea trap motels and ate at the cheapest crappiest diners he could find. It galled Slick to hell and back to travel like this, but his glory days were long gone, and he had to blend in with the masses if he was to avenge his fallen comrades. He now craved destroying all those in Jenova Castle above all else. Slick put his hand on top of his head, feeling the buzz cut he now sported. The changes he had made to his appearance out of the necessity of survival made him feel like a different person, and he constantly reminded himself he was now.

 

***

 

“Shinra mansion at last.” Slick said as he stood in front of the building. He had driven past it to make sure it was still there, then parked on the next street over and snuck back in the shadows. “You and I are both relics of a bygone era now, aren’t we?” Slick commented as he picked the lock to the front door and entered the mansion. The last thing he needed for his vengeance was here, according to the reliable rumours he had heard years ago.

“Dammit, Vincent…where are you?!” A frustrated Slick demanded to know after hours of fruitless searching through the house. He started heading back to the kitchen to see if there was anything still edible, but somehow he tripped going down the stairs, and instead of falling down the stairs, he fell through them, and ended up in a hidden section of the basement. Brushing himself off once he knew he wasn’t hurt, he looked around and his jaw dropped when he saw one of the containment capsules he had seen many times in the research labs. “Well I’ll be…you’re not Vincent, but you’ll do.” he said to the person inside it as he tried one of his old high level security clearance codes on the keypad lock, but the lock was malfunctioning, so he grabbed a chair and smashed it against the capsule til it broke open.

Zack Fair coughed and spluttered as he lay on the floor surrounded by the suspended animation nutritive fluid and broken glass. Taking a moment to collect himself, he stood up and looked around, wondering where he was. The last thing he remembered was Sephiroth walking out of the Mt. Nibel reactor with Jenova, and Cloud being unable to fight him for some reason. There was a man standing a few feet away from him, who looked somehow familiar, but Zack didn’t recognize him. “Who are you?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, yeah.” The man put his fingers up to his eyes and took out the colored contact lenses, revealing his unique aquamarine eyes. “Does this help?”

“Reno!” Zack exclaimed. “What’s…what’s happened to you?” He looked at the Turk in shock. Reno had very short black hair now, colored contacts that made his eyes brown, and his facial tattoos were gone.

“I’ll fill you in on the way. We’ve got a job to do.” Reno replied.

“What’s the job?” Zack asked.

Reno reached into his jacket and pulled out the manila envelope. Opening it, he took the invitation to the Bacchanalia celebration at Jenova Castle. “We’re crashing a party.” An ugly smile spread over Reno’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Aerith bond more, but Yuffie isn't so lucky

“I’m sorry I haven’t been able to spend more time with you lately.” Tifa apologized to Aerith as she brushed her hair. “It’s just been so crazy getting everything ready, with the Bacchanalia only a fortnight away.”

“I wish I could go. It sounds like such fun.” Aerith replied wistfully, enjoying having Tifa’s undivided attention again. “But I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“How could you possibly embarrass me?” Tifa set the hairbrush down on the vanity table and turned Aerith around to face her.

“Because I’m still so clumsy! And I can’t groom myself without your help. I’d end up being such an ugly bumbling fool, and I couldn’t live with myself if I humiliated you.” Aerith explained, hanging her head down in imagined shame.

Tifa put her finger under Aerith’s chin and forced her head back up. “How many times have I told you I won’t tolerate **anyone** talking crap about **my** girl?” Tifa put her hands on her hips. “You are far too precious and special to be having bad thoughts about yourself, you hear me?” Aerith’s face lit up as she nodded obediently. “Good.” Tifa smiled and kissed Aerith’s forehead.

“Am I really _your_ girl?” Aerith wanted to know.

“Do you even have to ask?” Tifa kissed her on the lips this time. “Now, you wouldn’t embarrass me at the Bacchanalia, but that’s not why you can’t go. I wouldn’t be able to protect you there. And you might be pregnant, remember? We don’t want to risk you or our baby.” Tifa lightly caressed Aerith’s stomach. “You’re too important to us.”

Aerith smiled gratefully at Tifa’s reassurances. “I…I think I am pregnant.” she admitted almost shyly. “The planet has been speaking to me again, but it has an echo this time.”

“That’s wonderful!” Tifa covered Aerith’s face in kisses and hugged her tightly before she loosened her grip, not wanting to hurt the baby. “What else has the planet been telling you?”

“I’m not exactly sure.” Aerith answered, blushing at Tifa’s enthusiastic response to her news. “It’s a bit confusing…something about two masked behemoths destroying the throne room.” Aerith felt better when she passed on what the planet told her to Tifa, since she’d know what it meant. Aerith didn’t quite trust her own interpretation of the planet’s messages anymore, since it seemed like it was trying to tell her that Tifa was bad.

Tifa mulled that over…the masks could be referring to the Bacchanalia, since many guests wore them. And the throne room being destroyed…a malicious smile spread over her face at the thought of Sephiroth’s reign ending. There was only way he would let that happen, and it would be a satisfactorily ugly ending to an ugly man. “I think it’s good news, Aerith. And after the Bacchanalia, you’re going to move into mine and Cloud’s suite, alright?”

“But…is that safe? You keep me locked in here for my own protection.” Aerith reminded her, feeling afraid of leaving her familiar surroundings.

“That was just until you adjusted to your new situation. You’re doing very well, and now you’re carrying _our_ child. I don’t want you so far from me in case something happens to you” Tifa pulled Aerith up into a standing position. “Understand?”

“Yes, Lady Tifa. My baby will belong to you and your husband. You’ll make wonderful parents.” she replied.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at Aerith's tone. “You don’t sound quite happy about that. What‘s wrong?”

Aerith frowned, opening and closing her mouth a few times as she tried to figure out how to say what she was really feeling. “It’s just that…I mean…I know that my baby belongs with you, and you’ll take good care of them, but what happens to me then? Can’t I belong to you too?” Aerith asked in a plaintive wail, crying over the suffocating loneliness she felt at the mere thought of being without Tifa.

A beatific smile now spread over Tifa’s face. “Is that all? Of course you can belong to me! Didn’t I say you were **my** girl?” She kissed Aerith’s tears away and led her over to the bed. “Do you promise to unconditionally surrender yourself to me?” Tifa asked, holding Aerith’s hands firmly in hers.

“Oh yes!” Aerith breathed, her heart leaping with joy.

“And I promise to always take care of you…and that’s all it takes.” Tifa brought Aerith’s hands up to her lips and kissed them. “Now you belong to me, and I think this requires a celebration, don’t you?” When Aerith nodded agreement, Tifa put Aerith’s hands on the buttons of her blouse as she started undressing Aerith.

Aerith had never felt so happy in her whole life as she did when Tifa made love to her. She trusted Tifa unconditionally as well, so Aerith would be cosseted for the rest of her life. “I love you **so** much, Lady Tifa.” she said as they cuddled together in the afterglow. “I wish we could be like this forever.”

Tifa smiled as she caressed Aerith’s cheek. “I’m glad the feeling’s mutual. And we’ll be like this as much as I can allow. Speaking of, it’s probably time for me to go. Helping rule the world isn’t for the lazy or weak…it’s such an ugly business.” She got out of bed and put her clothes back on. “When I’m come back for dinner, I’ll bring extra food now that you’re eating for two.” Tifa sat back down on the bed and kissed Aerith’s stomach. “And we’ll also start trying new hairstyles and outfits on you, so at next year’s Bacchanalia, everyone will be stunned by how pretty you are. You might even snag yourself a husband.” Tifa told her.

“A husband? But I thought…” Aerith was confused at Tifa wanting her to marry someone else.

“So you can have a family of your own.” Tifa explained. “Think of it as strictly business, like the political marriage I have with Cloud. But it won‘t change things between us, okay? And do you do want your own children, don‘t you?”

“Yes, I do.” Aerith was relieved by Tifa’s answer. “As long as you’ll never leave me.”

“Not gonna happen!” Tifa swore to her. “Now, who are you?”

“Yours.” Aerith replied instantly.

“And don’t you ever forget it!” Tifa lightly tapped Aerith’s nose with her finger teasingly.

“I won’t.” Aerith promised. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

“I know **you** won’t.” Tifa kissed her again as she ran her hand down Aerith’s body, slipping it between her legs, easily making her orgasm again as Tifa’s way of saying goodbye. Locking Aerith in when she left, Tifa was on such a high that she sought out Cloud, who was overseeing the guards’ combat practice. “Would you like to play with our newest guest again?” she asked him.

Cloud looked at her for a moment before nodding, giving the guards their instructions for the rest of the day before following Tifa into the dungeon.

 

***

 

“Please don’t make me do it again!” Yuffie sobbed brokenly as Cloud and Tifa cornered her in her prison cell.

An idea occurred to Tifa that she found simply delicious. She knew that the methods for breaking people depended on not only what kind of person they were, but what kind of person you wanted to rebuild them into. Honest affection was the best method for their plans for Aerith, so Tifa never did anything but take care of Aerith, and never lied to her. She twisted the hell out of the truth and misrepresented it freely, but never outright lied to Aerith. And so the last spark of humanity Tifa possessed went towards breaking Aerith with love. And she had her reward…she knew that Aerith was already hers, but this was the first time Aerith had vocalized her total submission, and now she could get Aerith to accept little by little the cruelty and violence necessary for Tifa to help rule the world.

Yuffie however, was only to be broken for their own amusement, so she had no protection. “It’s not us. Your father is the one that did this to you, isn’t he?” Tifa asked the terrified girl. “He’s the one that gave you to us, didn’t he?” When Yuffie reluctantly nodded, Tifa continued. “Say it then.” Yuffie remained silent, so Tifa reached forward and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her upright. “Say it!” she demanded.

“My..f…fa…father did this to me.” Yuffie stuttered with fear.

“Good girl.” Tifa let go of Yuffie’s hair and patted her head. “Now on your knees. And you know we only tell you once.” Yuffie paled as she obeyed.

“Now open wide.” Cloud ordered her as he stood in front of her. Yuffie closed her eyes as she opened her mouth, so she wouldn’t have to see what they were doing to her. She felt Cloud in her mouth, and this time she hurriedly tried to please him, knowing they’d just force to her if she didn’t do it on her own. “That was fun.” Cloud told Tifa when they left Yuffie still crying in her cell.

“Wasn’t it just?” Tifa replied casually.

“Who says the fun has to end now?” Cloud asked her.

“What do you mean?” Tifa made sure the dungeon door was locked securely.

“I mean I miss you.” Cloud said, pushing her against the door and kissing her. He had never really watched her work before, breaking in their guests. But watching her with Aerith and Yuffie, she reminded him of how Sephiroth had trained him, and he couldn’t ever remember being so turned on by his wife. Tifa herself was stunned as she reacted to him by force of habit at first. Then she thought that if Cloud really was regaining his interest in her, it would be another nail in Sephiroth’s coffin, and she responded just as passionately as Cloud took her against the dungeon door, smiling triumphantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and Zack get ready for the Bacchanalia, and Reno flashes back to the day the Turks were slaughtered

“You gonna finish those?” Reno asked Zack as they sat on their own beds in the motel room they were staying at overnight, eating the meals Reno had picked up at the closest diner.

“Help yourself.” Zack handed his to-go box to Reno. The fries were too greasy, but it was more how nauseated he felt about what Reno had told him that killed his appetite.

“Thanks.” Reno said as he fed his face. “Might wanna get some sleep now, another long day tomorrow.” It felt weird to Reno to have another person to talk to. He‘d been alone for years now…

 

_“Take her and run!” Tseng shouted at Reno and Rude just before Sephiroth nearly cut him in half. Reno and Rude ran for the armored vehicle that Aerith was hiding in when their caravan had been ambushed. They were almost to it when Cloud threw a grenade under the vehicle, and it landed right below the engine. Suddenly Reno was face down in the dirt as the grenade exploded, and the blast wave sent him and Rude flying. Rude threw himself on top of Reno to protect him from the shrapnel, and Reno’s head hit the ground forcefully. He felt himself losing consciousness just as he heard footsteps approach. He didn’t know how long he was out, but it couldn’t have been too long, since he heard activity nearby and he recognized the voices. Reno had to constantly blink his eyes to clear them from something warm and sticky…blood?_

_“Here’s the girl, my Lord.” Cloud told Sephiroth. “She’s still alive, but her eyes are bleeding. Shall I kill her now?”_

_“I’ve got a better idea for her, if she lives.” Tifa interrupted. Reno didn’t hear what her idea was, because he faded out again._

_“Are they all dead?” Sephiroth was asking when Reno came around again._

_“Yes.” Tifa replied flatly, then Reno heard her give a pained cry. “Yes, my Lord.” she corrected herself. “All were non-responsive and had injuries that were clearly fatal.”_

_“Good. We got more than what we came for, let the turkey vultures feast now. They’ve been circling for an hour.” Sephiroth commanded, and a few moments later Reno heard an engine start and a vehicle drive off before he lost consciousness again._

Reno woke up with a start. He had been able to avoid that nightmare for years, but now it was back, probably because he had to get Zack up to speed.

 

***

 

“Put this on.” Reno handed Zack a baseball cap. “It’ll shade your eyes til we get you some sunglasses. As far as the world is concerned, SOLDIERs are nothing but a myth now. And you can’t wear contacts, the mako distorts the color. Now let’s take you shopping. At least you get to keep your hair, you cheeky bastard.” Reno said almost if Zack had common hair on purpose.

“What’s that?” Zack asked as they walked down the street, pointing to a statue that he hadn’t seen the night before when they arrived.

“Don’t do that!” Reno hissed angrily, smacking Zack’s hand down.

“What?” Zack was confused by Reno’s reaction to a simple question.

“Act like you don’t know how things are now. If you have questions, then ask me them in private, dammit! We don’t want to appear suspicious. Here we go.” Reno stopped in front of a store and walked in, gesturing for Zack to follow him.

“Why do I need new clothes too?” Zack asked when Reno wanted him to try some on.

Reno smiled indulgently to the salesman. “This is what happens when you try and help your hick cousin attend their first Bacchanalia. They think as long as they’re clean, they’re presentable anywhere.”

“Ah, yes, of course. One’s first Bacchanalia is such a special occasion, and does indeed warrant a new outfit. Let me see what we have in the back.” The man scurried away.

Zack was sure he must be having some bizarre nightmare when Reno and the salesman nodded approvingly at the outfit he was trying on. It made him feel like a stud on display. “I don’t think…” he started to say.

“The Bacchanalia isn’t for thinking!” Reno exclaimed. “We’ll take it.”

“Your cousin is absolutely right, and he also has excellent taste.” the salesman told Zack. “You can put your regular… _clothes_ …on, and Anna here will ring you up.”

Reno grabbed a random pair of sunglasses from the selection on the counter and threw them on top of the folded up clothes while Anna scanned the price tags.

“That is a statue of the self-styled God-King. Every village and town are required to have on, or else they cease existing.” Reno informed Zack as they drove past it on their way out of town after lunch.

“You mean Sephiroth?” Zack asked.

“Yeah.” Reno replied as he turned on the radio.

“And he lives in…Jenova Castle, with…” Zack had trouble getting the words out, not wanting to believe it was true.

“Sir Cloud and Lady Tifa.” Reno’s voice was a blend of mockery and bitterness. “He’s nominally in charge of the military forces, but he’s really just Sephiroth ‘pet’. It’s Tifa who is actually his chief enforcer. She’s married to Cloud and is nothing but a psychotic bitch.”

“So what is this Bacchanalia thing?” Zack wanted to know, but he also wanted to be distracted from Reno’s horrid taste in music.

“It’s a free-for-all party where people can get their rocks off however they want.” Reno told him.

“So why are we going to one?” Zack wanted to know. He didn’t see how that would help setting things right.

“It’s the best way to infiltrate the castle without arousing suspicion.” Reno answered, inadvertently smiling at his choice of words.

“And you don’t know what happened to Aerith?” Zack continued his questioning.

“All I know is that they didn’t kill her right away.” Reno replied coolly. “No clue if they killed her later or not.”

Zack looked out the window, trying to find something to be positive about. The world he had woken up in was just…was there anything to be hopeful about? He was thankfully diverted from his unhappy thoughts when a bump in the road caused the glove compartment to open up. “Hey, you had sunglasses in here the whole time! Why couldn’t I wear these?”

“Don’t you **dare** touch those!” Reno roared, taking one hand off the wheel and grabbing Zack’s wrist painfully.

“Hey, I didn’t mean any harm, Reno.” Zack said placatingly. “Why are those sunglasses so spec…wait, are those…?”

“Yes.” Reno’s voice was devoid of any emotion as he answered.

_Reno woke up, feeling something moving on his back. He groaned in pain and struggled til he heard a protesting squawk and flapping wings. Eventually something heavy rolled off him, then he was able to get up. Brushing himself off and rubbing his eyes to get rid of what he realized was dried blood out of them. With his sight now clear, he looked around, only to fall to his knees and throw up at the scene that lay before him. The Turks lay dead all around him, providing the wildlife with an unexpected feast. It was a buzzard feasting on Rude that had awoken him. The bird returned to resume its meal, and Reno lost it._

_“Get away, you damned filthy bird!” he screamed, charging towards it. The bird flew off, complaining bitterly about losing its meal. Reno stumbled to Rude’s body, gagging as he saw that Rude’s throat had been cut. “I’m…I’m sorry, partner.” Reno laid his hand gently on Rude’s shoulder and bowed his head, unaware he was crying. When he raised his head back up, he saw Rude’s sunglasses lying beside his body. He respectfully picked them up, unwillingly to leave them there. “They won’t get away with this, I swear to you I’ll make them pay.” Reno vowed as he closed Rude’s eyes and put the sunglasses in his pocket._

Reno smiled as the miles passed, bringing them closer to Jenova Castle. They stopped only when necessary for food and rest, and for combat practice. Zack was using just a regular sword, and he wasn’t happy to find out that Cloud had the Buster sword. “It won‘t be much longer now.” Reno muttered to himself, eager to satisfy his desire for vengeance. It wasn’t until he found an abandoned shack after the bloodbath, that he figured out that the blood all over him was from Rude when his throat was slit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the Bacchanalia

“Is everything set for the Bacchanalia tomorrow?” Sephiroth asked Tifa during dinner.

“Yes, my Lord. And we’ve let the girl keep enough of her innocence and princessly arrogance to make her a very entertaining centerpiece when we break her completely.” Tifa replied, and she and Cloud smiled at each other, half affectionately, and half lustfully.

“Very good.” Sephiroth told her, aware of the new rapport between his two most loyal and trusted underlings. “Just remember, the Bacchanalia is your idea. If it fails, so do you.”

“Yes, my Lord.” Tifa nodded obediently. She wasn’t worried, this was their third annual Bacchanalia festival. She had suggested it to Sephiroth during the first year of his reign as a way to endear himself to the populace, and it was a smashing success. The two day party allowing people to fulfill any sexual fantasy they wanted without repercussions convinced many that Sephiroth wanted his subjects to be happy. Most villages had started hosting their own Bacchanalias, but it was the original here at Jenova Castle that people would go to great lengths to attend. An invitation became a status symbol, and the recipient was greatly envied by their uninvited peers.

Later that night, Sephiroth was quietly prowling the halls, heading for Cloud and Tifa’s room to follow up on his suspicions. As he drew nearer to their door, he heard noises that he recognized as coming from Cloud. Quietly opening their door enough to spy on them, he saw Cloud laid out on his bed, and Tifa on top, riding him a bit roughly.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Cloud begged in between loud moans.

“If you insist…” Tifa smiled and rode him harder still, until guttural cries burst out of him as he climaxed.

“You’re incredible!” Cloud exclaimed as he sagged into the bed. Tifa could dominate his body almost as well as Sephiroth could. “I don’t care if you can’t give me children, Sephiroth was right, you’re still the perfect wife for me, and you convinced that stupid blind girl to give us her children so we can have the perfect family.”

Tifa frowned, the enjoyment of having her husband back dissipating not only because he reminded her that he was still Sephiroth’s bitch, but his insulting comments about Aerith made her want to bash his skull in. But Tifa was trained to not let her emotions control her. _She_ controlled others with _their_ emotions.

Sephiroth left and went to his own bed, secure in the knowledge that Cloud would **never** betray him. Tifa on the other hand…he would have to remind her of _her_ place.

 

***

 

“I’ve brought you enough food to last you while I’m hosting the Bacchanalia, and I’m putting it here by the door. Your breakfast is by the fireplace as usual. I’m sorry I have to rush off, but the show must go on.” Tifa kissed her tenderly on the forehead and caressed her cheek before starting towards the door.

“Have fun!” Aerith told her, wishing she could be by Tifa’s side at what sounded like such a wonderful party if it was lasting for two full days.

“Next year you’ll get to be an honored guest.” Tifa promised her before locking the door.

“That’s your mommy.” Aerith said, rubbing her stomach, trying not to feel bereft of two whole days of without the woman she loved. She sighed and went to go eat her breakfast.

As she left Aerith’s tower, Tifa wished she hadn’t promised Aerith that she could attend next year’s Bacchanalia. She didn’t want Aerith subjected to all the crude sexuality there…the thought of Aerith losing her sweet innocence and turning into nothing but a cheap whore made Tifa sick. She pushed the matter from her mind as she went to the kitchen for another breakfast tray and then to the apothecary to pick up a couple pills, before heading to the dungeon. “I’ve got something extra for your breakfast.” she told Yuffie as she entered her cell.

“What is it?” Yuffie asked, though she wasn’t sure she really wanted to know.

“These.” Tifa pointed to the two pills on the tray. She put one of them in a spoonful of the nutritious gruel they fed her for breakfast and lifted it up to Yuffie’s lips.

“Wha…” Yuffie started to speak, only to have Tifa shove the spoon into her mouth. Yuffie resisted the urge to spit it out, since that would only make Tifa angry, and she would force Yuffie to take the pill another way.

“And this one you take with water.” Tifa handed her the second pill and a glass of water. “Now hurry up and eat. We’ve got to finish getting you ready for today.”

“T…today?” Yuffie’s hand holding the water glass started trembling.

“Yes, you’re the main event for the Bacchanalia, remember? It starts soon and we need to turn you into such a beautiful centerpiece. Those pills are to ensure you don’t get knocked up. You’re not worthy of being a mother yet. Now **eat**!” Tifa snarled at her. “I won’t tolerate you making us late.”

Yuffie obeyed, her hands still shaking with fear of not only Tifa, but what was obviously going to happen to her at the Bacchanalia. Her fear made Tifa smile, it would make Yuffie’s debut all the more entertaining.

 

***

 

“That’s your outfit?” Zack asked Reno in disbelief. The now former Turk was bare-chested, except for a tie covered with donkeys, oddly enough. He also had leather shorts on that were so tight, they outlined him well enough that he might as well have been naked. Combat boots completed his ensemble.

“I ain’t got nothing to be ashamed of with my body. Women used to fight over me all the time in the good ol’ days.” Reno pridefully responded. “Are you going to get dressed?”

Zack reluctantly removed his brand new outfit from the shopping bag and put it on. There was a leather vest, deliberately a couple sizes too small so that it had to remain open, leather cuffs for his wrist, and thin see-through silk trousers. Reno had gotten him loafers for his footwear.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Reno said, grabbing their disguised weapons.

 

***

 

“You’re really very attractive.” Tifa told Yuffie once her grooming was complete. “Now we’re going to get you into position. Your unveiling will take place after the opening ceremony.”

“Unveiling?” Yuffie did feel pretty, and being pampered reminded her of her childhood in the palace back home in Wutai.

“I told you, you’re the main event.” Tifa blindfolded and gagged Yuffie, then tied her hands in front of her. “We’re not going to risk you losing your prettiness until then. Let’s go.” She led Yuffie into the ballroom by the lead rope around her wrists.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bacchanalia starts

“Third time’s a charm, isn’t it?” Cloud asked Tifa as they finished getting ready.

“For what?” Tifa made sure both her boot knives were secured and concealed, having not forgotten Aerith’s warning about the two intruders. Tifa hadn’t warned the guards though, she was curious about what would happen.

“This is the third Bacchanalia. I bet…” Cloud took his wife in his arms. “I bet this will be the best one yet.”

“I think you’re right, as long as you keep it in your pants til the centerpiece is unveiled.” she teasingly told him, since he was wearing his leather pants that let it all hang out anyway. “You’ll want to save your strength for the virgin sacrifice, after all.” Tifa smiled, appearing both beautiful and cruel at the same time. “And don’t muss me up before it either!” Tifa checked herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing a short dark blue dress that barely covered her firm bottom, and it had a plunging neckline to show off her breasts and allow easy access to them as well. Tifa wore no panties and high heeled boots. Her hair was done up in a chignon to keep it out of her way, except for a few strands she kept down to frame her face. The only jewelry she wore was a materia pendant necklace that Cloud had looted from somewhere and given to her on their first anniversary, the materia dangling provocatively between her breasts. It was inactive, and they had no idea what its power was, but it was extremely pretty.

“Shall we go now, Lady Tifa?” Cloud held out his arm to her.

“Of course, Sir Cloud.” Tifa smiled as she took his arm and they headed to the ballroom.

 

***

 

Reno and Zack stood in line in front of the castle, waiting to be allowed in by the guards who were checking invitations. Zack was trying not to stare at all the other attendees and their outfits. Some were dressed up as animals or monsters. “Why are there so many kids here?” Zack asked Reno in a whisper.

“They’re not kids, you bloody fool! I told you, fifteen is the age of majority now. Sephiroth did that to protect Lady Tifa’s ‘honor’ when she married Cloud.” Reno’s voice barely concealed the hatred and contempt he felt for them all. He patted his tie, having chosen to wear one covered with donkeys as his way to let them know he thought they were all asses.

“You’re a handsome one.” One of the other guests standing in line told Zack. “I’ll have to find you when the festivities start.”

Zack gulped nervously. He couldn’t tell if the guest was a man or a woman, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Sorry, but I’m with him and have no intention of straying.” He put his hand on Reno’s arm.

“Oh, don’t be such a tease.” Reno said to Zack calmly, even though he slapped Zack’s hand off him rather angrily. “Don’t mind my cousin, it’s his first Bacchanalia and he’s rather nervous about having too much fun. Strict upbringing, you see.” Reno explained to the guest.

“Of course. Well, you needn’t worry. I can be gentle.” the guest smiled flirtingly at Zack and lightly slapping his butt before standing patiently in line again.

“Relax and blend in, damn you.” Reno warned Zack as they moved closed to the entrance of the castle.

 

***

 

“I now present to you the Honorable Sir Cloud and his esteemed wife, the Lady Tifa.” the captain of the guards announced, once all the guests were passed in and the drawbridge was closed, securing them all inside. Cloud and Tifa descended from the staircase and stopped at the bottom. “And it gives me great honor to present our righteous leader, the God-King himself.” the captain continued. Sephiroth was carried in on a substitute throne, and positioned at the top of the staircase where he could view everything. All the guests applauded wildly, though Zack hesitated and Reno’s eyes blazed with hatred.

“I hope you all enjoy yourself to the fullest at Jenova Castle’s third Bacchanalia.” Tifa’s ringing voice was clearly heard by everyone there.

“Refreshments are provided.” Cloud gestured to the far wall, where three tables sat. The first covered with fruit and appetizers, the second with champagne and wine fountains, and the third with various aphrodisiacs and performance enhancers, contraceptives, lubricants, and assorted sex toys. The ballroom itself had been transformed into an elegant dungeon, not only with the usual equipment, but beds and chaise lounges, some with privacy curtains. The middle of the room was surprisingly clear.

“We’ve prepared something special for the opening ceremony this year.” Tifa announced as she and Cloud walked arm in arm to the center of the room. Guards then pushed in a small stage on wheels with a pair of steps on each side. Whatever was on the stage was concealed by thick velvet stage curtains on rails. 

When the crowd started to get restless with anticipation, Sephiroth nodded, and Cloud and Tifa flung their curtain open. “Behold, the Rose of Wutai!” they exclaimed together.

Yuffie was kneeling in a sitting position on the stage and wearing a demure white dress with a jeweled tiara on her head, and she was surrounded by roses. She looked like the picture of innocence, except that she was still blindfolded and gagged, and her hands were now bound behind her back. Tifa went up the right steps, and Cloud the left, so that she was standing behind Yuffie, and he in front of her. They smiled at each other as Tifa undid the blindfold. Yuffie blinked, the sudden light hurting her eyes. Her mental stability was rather shaky from the sensory deprivation. She had lost track of time, just sitting there like Tifa had ordered her to do, with threats of horrific punishment if she disobeyed. Yuffie had heard people moving about and doing things, even talking amongst themselves, but no one paid her any attention. She couldn’t see, so she didn’t know she was hidden from their sight by the velvet curtains. Yuffie had begun to feel like she wasn’t real, but now they were paying attention to her, and as her eyes adjusted to the lights, she was once again confronted by Cloud’s exposed manhood.

“Say it!” Tifa hissed in Yuffie’s ear as she casually removed the gag.

“I…I humbly offer myself as a virgin sacrifice for the greatness of the God-King.” Yuffie repeated the words Tifa had forced her to learn.

“Your offering is gracious indeed.” Sephiroth smiled benignly down at her. “Prepare the sacrifice, Lady Tifa.”

Tifa kneeled behind Yuffie and unbound her hands, then carefully undressed Yuffie so as not to dislodge the tiara, before starting to intimately caress her. Yuffie’s eyes bugged out to have a women touch her so, having been brought up to only know about relations between men and women, but Tifa knew what she was doing. Soon Yuffie was enjoying it and moaning, and when Tifa felt her wet enough, she nodded to Sephiroth.

“Her honor is now yours to take, First Knight.” he told Cloud.

Yuffie came to her senses at the sound of his voice, and she started to shake her head when Tifa spread her legs apart and held them firmly as Cloud now knelt in front of her. “No, please don’t!” Yuffie pleaded in vain. The tears ran down her face as Cloud forcefully stole her innocence. When he had sated himself, they let go of Yuffie and she slumped to the floor, crying harder.

Cloud and Tifa kissed each other as their hands roamed all over each other’s bodies. “It’s a shame the world’s running out of virgins for you, isn’t it?” Tifa remarked.

“We’re not done with her yet, remember?” Cloud fondled his wife’s breasts. She was right, sex with Sephiroth was the best, followed by sex with her, and then virgins…he didn’t understand it, but something about destroying their innocence was thrilling for him.

“Of course not.“ Tifa smiled and kissed him again before nudging Yuffie. “On all fours now. And I won‘t tell you again.” she ordered her. Yuffie didn’t know why Tifa wanted her to do that, but she was too afraid to not obey, and when Cloud now got behind her, Yuffie knew. She hung her head down and started shaking. “You can cry all you want now.” Tifa told her. “After all, it’s your father who did this to you, isn‘t it? Keep telling yourself that.”

Reno had to grab Zack’s arm and shake him a little to stop him from rushing the stage to stop Cloud raping her. They were both close enough to the stage to hear her whimpering in pain as Cloud eagerly sodomized her. “You blow our cover now, we’re dead.” Reno quietly but fiercely reminded Zack, then looked around to see if anyone had overheard, but thankfully they were all too busy watching the spectacle on stage, except for a few who were already so turned on they were going at it. The atmosphere of blatant sexuality was beginning to get to Reno, and a slow smile formed on his face as he watched the stage. He wasn’t interested in Yuffie, her body wasn’t developed enough for him, and rape was anathema to him, since he had never needed to force a woman. Plus he felt nothing but utter loathing for Tifa and Cloud, not to mention Sephiroth. But being here was starting to reawaken urges in him that had been repressed for far too long. “Come on, _cousin_ , let’s go blend in.” Reno said as he pulled Zack away from the stage and towards the refreshment tables.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone starts getting busy at the Bacchanalia

“You sure know how to make a man feel good.” Cloud told Yuffie as he cleaned himself up 

Tifa gripped Yuffie’s chin and forced the trembling girl’s head up so that she was looking up at Sephiroth. “Now what do you have tell him?” she asked her.

“I hope my offering has pleased you, my Lord.” Yuffie said to Sephiroth.

“It was most entertaining.” Sephiroth replied. Watching Cloud eagerly defile the girl had been very pleasing to him, and he would have Cloud entertain him in return, but first…he looked directly into Yuffie’s eyes and she shivered. There was something so overpowering in his gaze, but she couldn’t look away as she felt her own will and identity shrivel up. “You will stay there as the centerpiece until the Bacchanalia has ended for the enjoyment of the other guests.”

“As my Lord commands.” Yuffie found herself saying. When he shifted his gaze to Cloud, Yuffie blinked and shook her head, but obediently stayed on her hands and knees on the stage.

Cloud looked at Sephiroth and nodded, getting down off the stage and heading up the stairs to him. Tifa was helped down the stairs by her male admirers, smiling graciously at them. At the first Bacchanalia, she had discovered there were many handsome and virile men who would stand in line for their time with her, so they could have bragging rights about enjoying Lady’s Tifa’s favor. Of course, that was before she had Aerith’s love and Cloud had rediscovered his desire for her. But as she saw Cloud race off to be Sephiroth’s bitch again, she turned to the nearest male, taking his hand and leading him to the closest chaise lounge.

“How may I serve you, my Lord?” Cloud asked Sephiroth as he approached him, kneeling in front of the throne.

“You’re in the right position.” Sephiroth opened his robe slightly so that Cloud could see his stiffened member. “I am glad that you enjoyed yourself.”

“Not as much I enjoy serving you, my Lord.” Cloud replied automatically.

Sephiroth clutched the armrests of his traveling throne tightly as Cloud’s lips caressed him. “You have served me well indeed, Sir Cloud.” he said as Cloud lovingly swallowed him.

“ _Have_ served you well?” Cloud asked fearfully as he wiped his mouth. “Have I displeased you in some way?”

“Not at all, pet.” Sephiroth said reassuringly. “It was just an observation.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Cloud sighed with relief. It wasn’t fear of punishment that worried him, it was the thought of disappointing Sephiroth. Nothing scared him anymore but that. “I couldn’t live with myself if I ever did displease you.”

“I know.” Sephiroth pulled Cloud up into his lap and kissed him. “And I think we should thank your wife for suggesting the Wutaian princess as worthwhile entertainment.” He started gently stroking Cloud.

“You are too generous to us, my Lord.” Cloud breathed, reveling in the rare occasion of having Sephiroth pleasure him.

“You deserve it. Now here’s what I want you to do to your wife…” Sephiroth gave him his orders.

 

***

 

Zack reached for a wine glass and downed it in one gulp, making a face as he did so. He wasn’t a drinking man, but after seeing that…vile…display on stage, he either needed to get drunk or throw up. He hadn’t really believed Reno that Cloud and Tifa had joined Sephiroth and turned evil, but now he had seen it with his own eyes. It was hard enough stomaching Sephiroth becoming a villain, but this…Zack almost wished he had rushed the stage to save Yuffie so he would be killed. This was no kind of world to live in!

“Don’t you **dare** get yourself drunk.” Reno said. He didn’t want Zack to start blabbing because he couldn’t hold his liquor. “Have something to eat now, then go get yourself laid. I’m going to do a little recon myself. That redhead who just grabbed some contraceptives will do nicely.” He had avoided redheads when he was a Turk because he didn’t want to feel like he was fucking himself, but that Reno was long dead, and he was now at a sex party hosted by the very people that killed him. So he was determined to satisfy all his desires before the night was through.

“How is that doing recon?” Zack snapped as he looked at the food available.

“I’ll take her where there’s a good vantage point and fuck her brains out so she won’t notice me looking around, that’s how.” Reno had grabbed a fast-acting aphrodisiac pill off the third table, and he now sneaked it into a cheesy puff pastry appetizer that he then handed to Zack, who was none the wiser as he ate it.

“Jerk.” Zack muttered under his breath as Reno walked up to the redhead, only to disappear from sight with her moments later.

“Why aren’t you having fun yet?” A pretty brunette asked Zack as she approached the first table.

Zack looked at her and was surprised to find himself visually tearing her clothes off. “I was waiting for you.” he replied.

“Good.” she reached for a bunch of grapes with one hand and took hold of his right hand with her other. “You can start having fun by eating these off me one at a time.” she said, pulling a very willing Zack to the nearest bed.

 

***

 

“Are you thirsty?” Cloud asked Tifa as he approached the chaise lounge she was sitting in, surrounded by half a dozen men. “I’ve brought you a glass of wine.” he held out the tray with the single full glass on it.

Tifa looked askance at him for a moment, since he seemed overly eager for her to take it, but she was feeling rather good from all the attention she was getting that she thought nothing of it as she sipped it while teasing her admirers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is enjoying the Bacchanalia...well, almost everybody

Aerith could faintly hear the Bacchanalia revelry up in her lonely tower. She wasn’t sure if it was due to her condition or separation from Lady Tifa, or a bit of both, but she was crying as she ate by herself. It was one of her favorite foods, and plenty of it, to nourish the life growing inside her as well. “Your mommy will love you so much.” she said to her stomach. She had barely seen Lady Tifa lately because she was busy getting ready for the Bacchanalia, so Aerith had started talking to the baby so she wouldn’t feel so alone. Now without company for two full days, she found it nearly impossible to stop. “That’s why we’re having you. You’re my gift of love to her, so she won’t be shamed.”

Aerith remembered the day Tifa had suddenly started crying as they lay entwined in front of the fire, and had sobbingly confessed to her that she couldn’t have children, and how it was destroying her marriage. Aerith had been stunned as she held the distraught woman in her arms…Tifa had done nothing but lovingly take care of Aerith and her problems for so long, never hinting that she had such trouble in her own life. Aerith never hesitated, she had offered herself up as a surrogate. Tifa had protested such a sacrifice on Aerith’s part, but Aerith had insisted, since she owed Tifa her life, and Tifa’s gratefulness had made Aerith so happy that she could do something to help her.

 

***

 

“By the great God-King himself!” the redhead cried out as she clawed at Reno’s back. Reno frowned, not liking her mentioning Sephiroth, it spoiled his own release. “How come I’ve never seen you at the Bacchanalia before?” she asked him while they were both catching their breath.

“Less talking, more moaning!” Reno told her as he entered her again. He was pleased when she shut up. She ended up falling asleep or passing out when they were done this time, he didn’t know or care, he was ready for someone else. It had been so long since he felt anything but a deep need for vengeance, he’d forgotten how much fun sex was, and he wanted to make up for lost time. He was surprised at his stamina, wondering if the wine was laced with performance enhancers…he had done five rounds with the redhead. He looked towards the stage, hoping he wouldn’t be forced to take his turn with Yuffie, but if he couldn‘t find someone else, he might have to. That’s when he caught sight of Cloud carrying Tifa up the stairs to Sephiroth. He wondered why the bitch wasn’t walking on her own, and kept an eye on them as an attractive blonde approached him, and Reno wasted no time starting to fuck her brains out as well.

 

***

 

“What did you do to me?” Tifa tried to demand of Cloud, but she couldn’t speak properly, and her words were slurred. However, he still understood her.

“We wanted to thank you for all you’ve done with the Bacchanalia for us. You worked so hard, you need some rest and relaxation. So I put a strong muscle relaxant in your wine to help you. Now you get to rest in the comforting presence of our Lord.” Cloud gently placed her limp body in Sephiroth’s lap.

“Now you need to take her place, making sure the guests are kept happy.” Sephiroth told Cloud, dismissing him.

“Of course, my Lord.” Cloud bowed his head at Sephiroth before heading back down the stairs.

“Now that we’re alone, I’d like to take this opportunity to remind you of your position here.” Sephiroth made a slight movement, and Tifa winced. “Oh, I guess I should tell you. It wasn’t just a muscle relaxant Cloud put in your wine, I had it mixed with sadinado herbs, which as you know makes the body’s pain receptors hyperactive.”

Tifa refused to cry out, even though he was making her hurt so bad she wanted to scream, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her broken or begging. She still had no control of her body, and her head was facing the party down below, and she was shocked when she saw the man approach Yuffie…it was impossible…he was dead, wasn’t he? Tifa would have smiled if she could have. Sephiroth would pay for all he’d done!

 

***

 

“My father did this to me.” Yuffie had obeyed Tifa and kept repeating that phrase over and over again, like a prayer mantra. For some reason it offered her a bit of comfort when she was swarmed by guests once Sephiroth had declared open season on her. She had thought Cloud and Tifa had violated her, but she soon had the true meaning of the word shoved down her throat, and her other orifices as well. Yuffie couldn’t escape though, despite being so abused…she had no desire to leave the stage.

After the first dozen guests had their fun with her, she quit resisting. At least someone mercifully blindfolded her again, after she had pleaded for it constantly, never wanting to see another body for the rest of her life. She was also gagged again, because the guests didn’t want to listen to her pleas or mantra anymore. Yuffie just kept repeating it in her head, and when she was no longer such a novelty and was left alone for a while, she just curled up into a ball. She didn’t cry though, she was a dry well now…all her tears had been shed when Cloud destroyed Yuffie the princess, and turned her into…she wasn’t even a whore now, she had no rights of refusal or even reimbursement. She was just Yuffie the sex toy, existing only for the enjoyment of others. Suddenly a hand gently touched her shoulder, and the gag and blindfold were removed.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Zack told her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno tries to come to Zack's rescue

“You can hurt me if that‘s how you want to enjoy me.” Yuffie said.

“No, I want to get you out of here.” Zack told her quietly. “You want to go back to Wutai and your father where you belong, don’t you?”

“My father did this to me!” Yuffie suddenly raged at him, then calmed down. “I belong here, I can‘t leave. How do you want me?”

“Of course you can leave. Take my hand.” Zack said, and Yuffie immediately obeyed, since he had finally given her a command. He started pulling her to the left-hand stairs, but Yuffie freaked out when he tried to take her down them.

“No! I have to stay here! Let go of me!” Yuffie started hyperventilating in panic over leaving the stage.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” One of the guards had come over, alerted by Yuffie’s cries.

 

***

 

Sephiroth spotted Cloud and gestured for him to come up and retrieve his wife. Tifa’s flesh disgusted him, but he did enjoy teaching her lessons. She was just beginning to regain control of her body when Cloud came and picked her up, avoiding touching the fresh marks on her.

“We really share everything now, don’t we? We‘ve both been taken by our Lord the same way.” Cloud happily chatted about how this would bring them closer together. “Did you ever feel more special?”

Tifa barely heard Cloud’s comments, she was thinking of Sephiroth’s taunts or threats as he tortured her, about how she was a nobody who was only kept alive because Cloud pitied her, and she had served her purpose to him now, since the blind moronic slut could take her place as Cloud’s rightful wife, so their children would be legitimate, and he’d have the Wutaian princess to please him. Tifa had no idea how he had found out that Aerith was pregnant, since she wasn’t going to tell anyone until after the Bacchanalia. Sephiroth had told Tifa that she would be allowed to still serve him as captain of the guards though.

“Please put me in a privacy bed and send the captain of the guards.” Tifa finally spoke to Cloud.

“Alright.” Cloud found an unoccupied one and carefully set her down, kissing her cheek.

 

***

 

“Dammit!” Reno saw Zack in trouble and urged his latest partner to hurry up. As soon as she was done, he left to go to Zack’s aid, ignoring her asking if he was coming back. “Doesn’t anyone here know how to use their mouth?” Reno complained as he refastened his shorts on the way.

“What’s my idiot cousin done now?” he politely asked the guard who was demanding answers from Zack.

“I’ll ask the questions.” the guard rudely responded. “He was trying to abduct the ward of the castle.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t do that. He’s too straight-laced.” Reno said casually, then leaned conspiratorially towards the guard. “That’s probably what he was doing, taking her to a bed, he refuses to have sex anywhere else, that’s why I brought him here as my guest, he needs to loosen up.”

“He can tell it to Sir Cloud later.” the guard took hold of Zack’s arm and started dragging him off when the captain of the guards stopped him.

“Let go of him.” he ordered the guard. “Lady Tifa has requested this man’s presence.”

“But sir…he was trying to make off with the ward of the castle. He needs to wait in a holding cell until Sir Cloud can deal with him.” the guard protested.

“Do you wish me to tell Lady Tifa that you are refusing to obey her?” the captain replied coolly.

The guard blanched and let go of Zack’s arm. “No, sir.”

“Good.” the captain now took Zack’s arm and led him to a curtained bed.

 

***

 

“What did my cousin want with you?” Reno demanded of Yuffie.

“He thought I wanted to go home.” she replied.

“You don’t want to?” That surprised Reno. Why would she want to be here?

“All I want is for you to enjoy yourself.” Yuffie looked up at him and smiled. “How do you want me?” She put her hands on his bare chest and started caressing him.

“I don’t want you.” Reno said coldly, grabbing her hands in his tightly and shoving them away. “Don’t ever touch me if I haven’t told you to.” He was thinking about the predicament Zack got himself in, mentally cursing his stupidity, when Reno couldn’t risk doing anything yet that would tip their hand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Yuffie apologized and Reno let go of her hands. “You…you don’t want me?” she asked in a small voice.

“No, I don’t.“ Reno privately agreed with Zack that at fifteen, Yuffie was still a child, despite the new law of the land, and would have only fucked her as an absolute necessity for his mission if he would have been suspect not to try her and he was that desperate for release, but there were enough willing real women that he felt his dick was at risk of permanent friction burn, so he had no use for her at all.

“But…but you have to enjoy me! You have to!” Yuffie fell to the floor, distraught and panicking again, this time in total fear of disobeying Sephiroth’s other dictate to her, that she was just there for the enjoyment of the guests. “Please take your enjoyment! Please!” She was as close to a mental breakdown as she had ever been since she had been taken prisoner.

As Reno looked down at her, he unexpectedly felt something else he hadn’t felt in years…pity. Vague memories surfaced of Tseng talking about the ‘Proud Princess of Wutai‘ and how her skill at thievery was only matched by her rebelliousness. Tseng had even mentioned offhandedly once that he had been considered as a prospective husband for her, but wasn’t too keen on her wild ways or waiting for her to grow up. Now that ’Proud Princess’ was so broken that she was crumpled at his feet, basically begging him to rape her. “I enjoyed you telling me about your conversation with my cousin.” he told her gruffly.

“Really?” Yuffie perked up hopefully.

“Yeah, whatever.” Reno felt uncomfortable now, unused to feeling sympathy with all he had seen and done not only as a Turk, but everything he had to do afterwards to survive, and was about to leave her when the guard who had harassed Zack showed up.

“Hey buddy, you done with her?” he asked Reno. “It’s my break time.”

“Yeah, I’m done.” Reno stepped away from Yuffie, heading towards the stairs when another guard came on stage.

“Come here.” the first guard ordered Yuffie, who immediately went over to him.

“How do you want to enjoy me?” she asked him.

“On your knees, wench. My partner here wants you too, understand?” he told her.

“Of course. I’m for all to enjoy.” she replied brightly as she knelt down, smiling almost idiotically at both of them.

“You’re a pretty thing.” the second guard as he also knelt down, right behind her and pinched her bottom hard.

Reno left the stage then, feeling disgusted as Yuffie took the first guard in her mouth while the second guard took her up the ass, happily grunting like the pigs they were. Zack was right to want to get Yuffie out of there, Reno thought, and he owed it to Tseng to save her, if that was even possible.

“There you are. Lady Tifa also wants to _talk_ to you too, you lucky bastard.” The captain of the guards said as he appeared next to Reno, then looked at his subordinates on the stage. “As soon as you’ve satisfied yourselves, back to your posts!” he ordered them before turning back to Reno. “This way, if you please.” the captain tapped the hilt of his sword casually with one hand, but the warning was unmistakable as he gestured in the right direction with his other hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno finds out how Rude died. And some of this chapter won't make sense until the end of the story.

The captain of the guards moved the privacy curtain aside and shoved Zack next to the bed. “Here is the man you wanted, Lady Tifa.”

“Thank you, Barret. Was he alone?” Tifa asked him.

“No, he came here with his cousin.” Barret replied.

“Interesting…in five minutes, fetch me the cousin as well.” she ordered him.

“Yes, Lady Tifa.” Barret departed to find the cousin and keep an eye on him until the five minutes were up. He flexed his new prosthetic hand, having been ordered to replace his gun arm when he became captain of the guards. His new prosthetic was still weaponized though, as a flamethrower. The only problem was that he had to keep the small fuel tank in his arm full at all times, and it only worked for short periods of time, but when you could shoot flames out of your hand, you didn’t need much time to win a fight anyway.

Zack listened to the exchange, feeling the dread in his stomach growing. He felt like he had just been sent to the principal’s office, in a school where corporal and capital punishment were forms of entertainment. And being this close to Tifa as she lay propped up in the bed, she was so different from the girl he remembered…she may have grown up into a beautiful woman, but there was something chilling lurking under her attractive surface. And her beauty was slightly marred by how strained she seemed right now, and the bruises on her neck might have something to do with it. They were in the shape of a large hand with somewhat slender fingers. Who was beating her? Was that why she seemed to have no humanity anymore?

“Get on the bed.” she commanded him.

“Excuse me?” That was the last thing Zack had expected her to say, but he cautiously sat on the very edge of the bed, trying to figure a way to get away from her without arousing suspicion.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had an unwilling bedmate.” Tifa smiled in a way that made Zack feel like he had just turned into a giant bullseye. “Now strip and mount me.” she ordered him, her smile fading into a warning frown.

“I don’t think…” Zack started to say when Tifa suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the sunglasses off his face.

“I knew it was you! Only the _honorable_ Zack Fair would have to be told repeatedly to get into bed with me.” Tifa spat out the word honorable and her face turned ugly as she backhanded him with all her might. “How dare you show up here, still the same, while the rest of us had to…how dare you!” she ranted at him, her voice full of venomed madness. “I should summon the guards right now…those mako eyes alone are enough reason to have you executed!” Tifa finally calmed down just as Reno appeared, shoved in by Barret. “That will be all for now, Captain. Go enjoy yourself with the centerpiece.” Tifa wanted to get rid of him before he saw Zack’s eyes.

“Thank you, Lady Tifa.” Barret bowed his head briefly before heading to the stage.

“Now, I was just about to tell your _cousin_ here that I have no interest in having either of you executed yet. I think we can help each other, since we probably all want the same thing…a regime change.” Tifa stared hard at Reno, trying to place him. He looked almost familiar, but not quite. “Who are you?” she asked him.

“Call me Slick.” he retorted, not at all trusting of her _help_. “You’ve already met my cousin Carson.”

“You can’t be First Class, they’re all dead, or at least all but two. So if you want my help, you’ll tell me who you are.” Tifa snapped at him. “It really doesn’t matter to me if you live or die, after all I don’t need _your_ help.” Tifa pointed out while she and Reno just glared at each other until Zack spoke up.

“He’s the last of the Turks.” Zack admitted.

“So that’s why…” Tifa said, remembering that day.

***

 

_Tifa kept her face expressionless as she surveyed the carnage. She checked the bodies of the Turks still intact for vital signs. Her life was nothing but death and destruction now, and she was becoming used to it, especially once her barren state was discovered. Tifa considered it a double-edged sword, she felt blessed to not bring a child into ugliness surrounding her now, while at the same time feeling like she was also being punished for what she had become, and she involuntarily shuddered at the punishment Sephiroth with Cloud’s help had already put her through. She approached the scene of the explosion and the two stacked bodies. The man on top turned his head to look at her as she stepped up to them._

_“He’s dead too.” Rude told Tifa. “You don’t have to check him. See?” Rude grabbed one of Reno’s arms, lifting it up and dropping it, glad Reno’s unconscious state made him suitably limp._

_Tifa stared at Rude for a few moments before looking to see if Sephiroth or Cloud was watching her, then shrugged. “Fine, but you still have to die.”_

_“I know.” Rude said. “Just please leave his body alone.”_

_“I will.” Tifa promised as she picked up a sharp piece of metal shrapnel off the ground and crudely slit Rude’s throat, almost enjoying it as the start of her sometimes not-so-subtle rebellion against Sephiroth’s orders._

 

***

“You!” Reno nearly shouted as he shot forward, pinning Tifa down onto the bed and starting to strangle her. “I could kill you for that alone.” Reno snapped at her, thinking of how he only survived after that day by breaking into all the Turks’ residences, including his own, and stealing whatever money and valuables he could find to change his appearance and live off of until he could avenge them. He died a second death having to rob their graves, so to speak, and a dozen more times since that day.

“You won’t kill me though, because of what I can offer you.” Tifa calmly replied when Zack pulled Reno off her enough for her to speak again.

“That’s not why I won’t kill you.” Reno said when Tifa had finished explaining her offer. “It’s because you’re already dead…you’re nothing but a rotting corpse.” Reno sneered at her as he turned to Zack. “Come on, let’s get Yuffie and get out of here.” He pushed opened the curtain for Zack to leave first. “We’ll find Aerith for you later, if she’s still alive.”

Tifa felt something snap inside her when Reno said Aerith’s name, and she launched herself off the bed, tackling Zack, and they rolled on the floor til they collided with the stage. “No! You can’t have her!” Tifa screamed at Zack as she started hitting him repeatedly.

 

***

 

_“Here’s the girl, my Lord.” Cloud told Sephiroth. “She’s still alive, but her eyes are bleeding. Shall I kill her now?”_

_“I’ve got a better idea for her, if she lives.” Tifa interrupted, looking at the injured girl. “If she really is an Ancient, she could breed with Cloud, and his children would be Ancients as well.”_

_“That is worth keeping her alive for.” Sephiroth agreed._

_“But I think it would be best if she volunteered to do it, in case she could cause herself to lose the babies.” Tifa continued._

_“And why would she want to herself into a brood mare?” Sephiroth questioned her._

_“Because she’ll want to please her caretaker.” Tifa smiled sweetly._

_“Very well.” Sephiroth nodded. “See to it…but she’ll be your responsibility, so if she fails, so do you, and you will have suffer her atonement as well as your own, understand?”_

_“Yes, my Lord. I will not fail!” Tifa swore, and she found a first aid kit, gently cleaning the blood off Aerith’s face. The girl was unconscious, which made it easier. And she looked so fragile that Tifa didn’t foresee any trouble with breaking her, but she was going to do it carefully, making sure she’d end up with someone as devoted to her as Cloud was to Sephiroth. “You hear that?” Tifa asked her. “You’re mine now, and you always will be!”_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose at the Bacchanalia and the bodies start falling. One more chapter to go!

The sudden commotion attracted everyone’s attention. Barret was closest to the fight, since he was sating himself with Yuffie. He speeded up the best he could. Sephiroth had been just about to start whipping Cloud, but he removed Cloud’s blindfold instead. Cloud ran for his Buster sword and called out for the guards, while Sephiroth made a gesture and his katana appeared in his hand as he stalked down the steps towards the fracas.

When Reno saw Tifa reaching for one of her boot knives, he kicked her in the head and grabbed Zack, heading towards the drawbridge controls when a jet of flame barely missed them. Barret wasn’t that far behind them, and their escape was hampered by the panicked partiers trying to figure out where to go. “You head left out the nearest exit you can find, I’ll go right and draw his fire.” Reno ordered Zack even as he shoved him away.

“Don’t let them get away!” Tifa yelled to the guards as she stood up. “Not all the Turks were killed…they want her back!” she shouted next to Sephiroth and Cloud. Sephiroth frowned…the worthless bitch had screwed up for the last time…after the Bacchanalia, he’d have Cloud kill her and marry the blind slut.

Reno dodged Barret’s flames, trying to get him to ignite the furniture. He was somewhat successful, and smoked started filling the ballroom. The guards had no choice but to let the drawbridge down so people could escape. He was pissed off at having to run for his life, but Zack had fucked everything up with his innate honesty. He looked around for him, and spotted Cloud and Zack just staring at each other in front of the stage, and decided to seize the opportunity. He grabbed a wine glass and broke it, holding the jagged stem firm in his hand as he ran for the stage.

When Reno separated from him, Zack saw Yuffie still on the stage, just sitting there. He tried to reach the stage quickly, but he had to fight his way through the fleeing guests, and his one eye was quite swollen from Tifa‘s blows, so it was hard to see through. As soon as he finally made it there, he came face to face with Cloud, and he stared at the Buster sword Cloud was wielding. “You…you took my sword?” Zack asked him.

Cloud ran back into the ballroom once he had retrieved the Buster sword, but the guests were freaking out, and instead of reaching the drawbridge, he found himself at the stage, confronted by his past. “Zack?” Cloud asked in disbelief. He didn’t know he was going into shock as a living reminder of who he had once been, before Sephiroth broke him, stood right in front of him. “You’re…you’re not real!” he shouted wildly at Zack. Those were the last words Cloud ever spoke, as Reno reached them and plunged the broken wineglass stem into Cloud’s neck, expertly cutting open his jugular.

“Cloud!” Sephiroth screamed in anguish as he saw Cloud fall to the ground, his lifeblood pouring out of him. He stabbed and sliced everyone in his way to reach the stage, dropping his katana as he fell to the floor as well. He pulled Cloud’s body to him, oblivious to everything else. _This wasn’t happening!_ Sephiroth told himself…not Cloud, not to the only person whose loyalty he could always trust!

Tifa also paused as she saw Cloud fall, unable to identify all the emotions that suddenly assailed her. When she saw Sephiroth drop his katana, they all vanished, replaced by intense hatred. She couldn’t pass up this chance…she ran towards the stage and picked up his katana. “You killed him!” Tifa yelled as she swung the giant sword. Sephiroth’s head was cut cleanly off his body, and it bounced onto the stage, stopping only when it collided with Yuffie, who stared at it for a few seconds before she started screaming hysterically.

When Barret ran out of fuel for his prosthetic flamethrower, the ballroom was turning into a raging inferno, so after he ordered the guards to lower the drawbridge, he joined the group gathered by the stage. He blinked as he saw Sephiroth’s headless body clutching Cloud’s pale body to him in a death grip. Tifa was still holding onto the katana, a chilling smile on her face as she watched the blood drip off the blade. “What are your orders, Lady Tifa?” he asked her while Zack tried to get Yuffie to calm down. He was unsuccessful, so Reno knocked the girl out and threw her over his shoulder before they headed for the drawbridge. “Lady Tifa!” Barret exclaimed as he saw the stage start to catch fire. “We have to get out of her before it’s too late!”

“It’s too late.” Repeating the words snapped Tifa out of her reflections, and she knelt down, closing Cloud’s eyes and grabbing the Buster sword before letting Barret lead her safely outside. Looking around at the frightened guests, she spotted Reno and Zack, with an unconscious Yuffie on the ground between them, her naked body wrapped in a sheet they must have grabbed on their way out. She was about to approach them and thank them for their help when she heard her name being called. It didn’t make sense to her at first, then she realized it was coming from the eastern tower.

“Lady Tifa! Lady Tifa!” Aerith’s voice was frantic as she called out for her. Aerith had opened the window to hear the Bacchanalia better, and had become terrified at the thought of Tifa in danger when she started smelling the smoke and hearing people screaming as they fled the castle.

“Aerith!” Zack shouted, recognizing her voice. He and Reno ran for the tower, Tifa handing the Buster sword to Barret and chasing after them.

“She‘s mine! She‘s all mine!” Tifa screamed at them with all her might, but it slowed her down enough that they had already broken open the door and Zack was running up the stairs while Reno stayed behind to stop Tifa, or at the very least slow her down.

Zack found another locked door at the top of the tower, and managed to force it open. “Aerith! What’s…what’s happened to you?” he asked when he saw her white eyes.

“Who…who are you?” Aerith put her hands protectively over her stomach as she backed herself against the wall by the window. “Where is the Lady Tifa?”

“It’s me, Aerith. Your old friend Zack. Don’t you remember me?” He stayed in the doorway, not wanting to scare her more when she was so close to an open window.

“Z…Zack? You’re supposed to be dead!” she blurted out.

“I’m not. I’m here to rescue you.” he told her gently as he approached her carefully.

“What?” Aerith was stunned by his statement. “I don’t need to be rescued!”

Zack stared at her. Why did the women here want to remain captive? First Yuffie, now Aerith. Had everyone gone insane? “I’m going to take you where it’s safe, okay?” He took hold of one of her hands and started leading her to the stairs, but Tifa came charging up as they stood at the top of them.

“Don’t take her away from me!” Tifa raged as she threw herself at Zack.

“You were going to separate us?” Aerith shrieked in outrage. “You can’t, I belong to her! You‘re not my friend!” She struggled and pushed Zack away from her.

The crack of the banister breaking echoed throughout the tower as Zack fell over the top ledge of the four-story stairwell, taking Tifa with him. Reno was stumbling up the stairs, clutching his shoulder where Tifa had stabbed him with one of her boot knives, when she and Zack fell past him, both screaming out Aerith’s name. He heard the sickening sound they made when they landed, and the ensuing silence was deafening as he stopped to catch his breath. Moments later, Aerith came crawling down the stairs, crying piteously for Tifa.

Reno grabbed hold of Aerith and stood her upright. “Hey there. It’s okay, you’re safe now. It’s me, Reno. The Turks never leave a job undone as long as one of us is still standing.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion. It's a busy day at the castle.

_One year later_

Godo Kisaragi and his three sons nervously walked into the newly refurbished throne room. Plants were everywhere, and the Jenova monstrosity was gone.

“All your weapons, please.” Barret stood before them, holding a silver tray. Once he had intimidated them into filling up the tray, he placed it on a stand in the middle of the room, then went and struck a small golden bell hanging behind the new smaller throne.

 

***

 

“The Wutaians are ready for you now, Your Majesty.” Aerith quietly opened the door and made her announcement, being magically attuned to the ringing of the bell.

“Figures. We’ll have to take this up another time.” Reno said, his lips hovering above Tifa’s bare breasts for a moment before he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

Tifa made a pouty face, and then sighed. “Fine. Go tell the prison warder to make sure he gets fed and groomed properly for the opening ceremony of the Bacchanalia.” she ordered Reno. “You too.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” he replied, slightly mocking as he headed out the door, knowing she hadn‘t been referring to the warder himself.

“I’m sorry to have interrupted your alliance meeting with him, Your Majesty.” Aerith told Tifa.

“No worries, there’ll always be time for that. And we’re alone now, you can still call me Lady Tifa. You more than have the right to be the only person allowed to use my name, you know that by now, don’t you? After all, I owe you my life too.” Tifa reminded her as she put her royal robes on.

 

***

 

Reno walked down to the dungeon, not that disappointed at missing out on sex with Tifa. He still thought of her as a psychotic bitch and he didn’t trust her at all, even if she had kept her promise she made him at the Bacchanalia last year, but he was willing to play along.

_“You won’t kill me though, because of what I can offer you.” Tifa calmly replied when Zack pulled Reno off her enough for her to speak again. “You help me, I can restore the Turks’ honor. How would you like them to be hailed as heroes who fought to the last man to protect the last Ancient from the evil God-King? I’ll even give you the Wutai nation if you want that as well._

Reno wasn’t interested in ruling anything, but Tifa had found the one thing he wanted more than vengeance, and she had followed through with it. A memorial was being constructed at the scene of their slaughter, with a statue of Tseng and the other senior Turks. Reno never planned to visit it though, he would feel too weird seeing a memorial statue of himself. And when Tifa took over the throne, the first thing Reno did was get his tattoos redone. His hair was almost back to normal as well. He gave the prisoner warder his orders, then went to find Yuffie to make sure the guards were leaving her alone.

 

***

 

Tifa entered the throne room in a stately walk, Aerith behind her, holding the train of Tifa’s royal robes. When Tifa stopped in front of the throne, Aerith let go and Tifa gracefully sat down in the throne and crossed her legs. Aerith bowed to her before turning and kneeling in front of the throne so that she faced the four Wutaians. They gasped to see the materia they had paid in tribute last year adorning Tifa’s delicate tiara and bracelets, and fragments of materia acquired elsewhere had been woven into her richly decorated robes. She also wore a dark materia pendant, which was the only inactive materia she wore. The rest of the inactive materia in the castle treasury had been lovingly enchanted by Aerith to work for Tifa.

“We welcome the House of Kisaragi to the Castle of the Cetra.” Aerith told the Wutaians. “I am the Divine Empress’ handmaiden, to be addressed as Lady Aerith. Thank you for bringing your tribute.”

“We…we didn’t bring a tribute.” Godo cleared his throat, feeling unnerved by her white unseeing eyes.

Tifa leaned forward slightly. “Please go to the nursery and send our nanny and her guardian to me, Lady Aerith.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Aerith rose up and walked out the back door.

“Captain, please show them what happens to those who fail to pay me the proper respect.” Tifa ordered Barret once Aerith was safely out of earshot.

 

***

 

“Her Majesty requests your presence in the throne room.” Aerith said as she walked into the nursery. Over the past year, Tifa had taken the time away from enforcing obedience to her leadership to get Aerith familiarized with the castle so she could find her own way around, ordering tactile markers installed in hallways and onto doors to help her.

“Right away, Lady Aerith.” Yuffie replied. “I have just finished changing their diapers. Do you want to hold them in the rocking chair?”

“Yes, I would.” Aerith recognized the hand that safely led her through the toys on the floor to the rocking chair as Reno’s. “She wants you there too, Sir Reno.” Aerith said as she sat down in the rocking chair.

Reno frowned, not liking to be called that. “Sure thing.” he agreed.

“Here is Storm first.” Yuffie handed the girl to Aerith first, then went and picked up the baby boy out of the crib. “And here’s Strife.” Once Aerith safely had a hold of her twins, Yuffie put on her gloves and knee wraps, and handed her leash to Reno. 

Once she heard them leave, Aerith started talking to her children as she started rocking. “I wish I could see you both. Your real mommy was so glad you have golden hair just like your father.” She remembered the difficult birth and how Tifa had stayed by her side the whole time, and was so overjoyed that Aerith delivered two healthy babies, a boy and a girl. Tifa had insisted on sleeping with Aerith and the babies that first night, and Aerith had felt so grateful for the love Tifa freely gave her, especially when Tifa had finally confessed the horrors she had endured under Sephiroth’s reign. But she had been helpless to do anything about it until Reno and Zack joined forces with her to overthrow him, making her a widow in the process. All that was left of him now were the twins, Cloud’s body had been cremated in the fire. “I’m sure you’ll grow up to be a beautiful woman, Storm. And you Strife, you’ll be a First Knight just like your father, then you can take over from your uncle.” Aerith jiggled the sleepy babies before she began singing a Cetran song her own birth mother had sang to her as a child.

 

***

 

Reno kept his face neutral as Yuffie followed him out the door on all fours. She refused to walk any other way now, unless ordered to, like when she was taking care of the babies. That was her other hangup, she wouldn’t do anything anymore unless she was ordered to. Reno had been busy over the past year, as somewhat of a diplomat to Wutai to smooth over any trouble with Tifa now occupying the planetary throne, getting the nobility there used to him, trading on his former position as second-in-command to Tseng, a man whose family was well-respected in the Wutaian aristocracy. 

When he was at the castle, Yuffie was his shadow, at least until the babies came and she was ordered to care for them. She had seemed to attach herself to Reno for some reason, and he felt himself becoming rather protective of her. She was little more than child herself, despite the intense forced sexual education she had undergone, not to mention the psychological torture or brainwashing she had been subjected to, some of it Tifa did herself, the rest she left to the guards. Yuffie would live in the barracks if Reno was gone, and the first time he came back, he found her there tied to a bed, left alone while all the guards were all working or eating. She had smiled at him, asking again if he wanted to enjoy her yet. He had quit protesting Tifa’s plans for the two of them that day.

 

***

 

Godo looked in horror at the smoldering corpses of his sons as Barret refueled his arm. “Wh…why have you violated our treaty?” was all the shocked man could think of to say.

“You had no treaty with **me**.” Tifa calmly pointed out. “I think Wutai is ready for new leadership.”

“My people will never accept anyone but a Kisaragi as their leader!” Godo exclaimed.

“Exactly.” Tifa smiled sweetly at Godo who realized he was done for, before she nodded at Barret, who went and opened the back door. Reno walked in, leading Yuffie behind him to the middle of the room.

“Heel.” Reno told Yuffie, and she obediently sat down in a kneeling position in front of the silver tray full of weapons, angling her bent legs outward, opening her mouth slightly and resting her hands on her thighs, curled up as if holding something. Her now long hair was elaborately braided. The short summer dress didn’t cover her genitals in that position, and she looked like the sex doll she had been turned into. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened more as she saw her father.

“I had promised your wife that Yuffie would be returned, if she brought me the black materia. Unfortunately she died in the process.” Tifa casually fingered the dark materia pendant she was wearing. “But I’m one to keep my word, so here she is. What do you have to say to your father, Yuffie?”

A puzzled look came over Yuffie‘s face for a few moments before she knew what Tifa meant. “You…you did this to me.” Yuffie quietly said to her father, but wouldn‘t look at him.

“Say it again, louder.” Tifa ordered her, leaning forward.

“You did this to me!” Yuffie blurted out.

“Again!” Tifa demanded of her.

“You did this to me!” Yuffie screamed, standing up and finally looking at her father, slapping one hand to her throat and the lace choker she wore as her collar. She didn’t even know her other hand reached onto the silver tray and grabbed a knife as she approached her stunned father. She couldn’t stop saying it now. “You did this to me! You did this to me!” Yuffie charged Godo, stabbing him and continuing to yell at him. He fell to the floor and she kept stabbing him long after he was dead, trying to kill the memories seeing him brought back. She finally stopped, sobbing brokenly. Reno took the knife out of her hand, and she turned to him for comfort.

Tifa leaned back in her throne, a cruel smile of satisfaction on her face. All of Yuffie’s innocence was now gone, since she had taken her father’s life. She was the only Kisaragi left, and she would obey any order from Tifa. “I’m glad you enjoyed your wedding present, Yuffie. I know it’s a little early, but that’s how politics is, it’s not convenient for anyone’s schedule. Now go get ready for the opening ceremony of the Bacchanalia, both of you.” Tifa told them.

A maid ran in then, bowing to Tifa. “Your Majesty, the artist is here with the portrait, he’s finally finished it.”

Tifa nodded. “Very well, send him in.”

He passed Reno and Yuffie on his way out, avoiding making eye contact with them when he saw the blood on Yuffie. He was pushing a handtruck, with a large covered rectangular item on it.

“I hope this is to your satisfaction.” the man said as he bowed to Tifa before unwrapping the portrait once she had given him permission.

Her smile was now genuinely happy as she looked at his work. “That will do. It’s ready for you to hang up.” Tifa gestured to the spot on the wall where it was to go, right above the throne so all visitors could see it. “Captain, please pay the man on his way out.” Once they left, Tifa got off the throne and turned around, smiling again at she looked at the portrait of Aerith sitting in the throne, holding the twins on her lap. Tifa herself was standing behind the throne, her hands possessively on Aerith’s shoulders. The artist had the good sense not to alter Aerith’s eyes. Tifa had killed the first two painters when their portraits had Aerith with regular eyes. She had made it abundantly clear to this third artist that Aerith’s white eyes were beautiful and not to be changed.

 

***

 

“I present to you Her Royal Majesty, the Divine Empress!” Barret told the guests. The guards carried her palanquin in, and she gracefully dismounted with Barret’s help.

“For the opening ceremony, we’re going to do something a little different.” Tifa said as she took her place on the stage. “Bring them in!” she ordered the guards.

Reno and Yuffie entered the ballroom first, followed by Aerith and Zack. Both men were wearing tuxedos, except Zack was shackled and his eyes were a little unfocused. Aerith and Yuffie were wearing beautiful gowns, holding a bouquet of roses. Each couple positioned themselves in front of a stand with a silver tray on it, bearing a jeweled dagger and a ribbon. She repeated the wedding ritual Sephiroth had married her to Cloud with for each couple, starting with Zack and Aerith.

“Lady Aerith, do you promise to always honor Zack as your husband?” she asked Aerith after she had tied their wrists together.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Aerith replied immediately.

“Zack Fair, do you promise to protect and cherish Aerith as your beloved wife?” Tifa asked him.

Zack stared at her and blinked, realizing he had been asked a question. “Yes, Your Majesty.” he replied, repeating what he heard Aerith say.

“And do you both promise that serving me will supersede any personal relationship you have with each other?” Tifa now asked both of them.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” They both answered.

 

Tifa picked up the jeweled dagger and sliced both of their palms and then clasped their hands together. “As you now share your blood, so do you share the rest of your lives. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

Aerith had to initiate the kiss, Zack was still a bit slow to understand what was going on. Tifa then repeated the ritual with Yuffie and Reno. A girl in Yuffie’s condition was the last kind of wife he wanted, when he had on extremely rare occasions even thought about being married. But he wanted to get her away from Tifa and back home in Wutai. She might have ended up as Tseng’s wife after all, and since he was dead, as his second-in-command, Reno had to step up. Her behavior as she killed her father suggested there might be something salvageable in the human wreckage she now was. Being in familiar surroundings where she lived before she was raped and tortured should help. 

Reno had no qualms about leaving Aerith with Tifa, she was safer here than she would be anywhere else. His last mission was to protect her from Sephiroth, and he was dead now. Besides, Aerith would be a target by quite a few anti-government groups out in the real world that he had run across in recent years. He had watched the Tifa and Aerith carefully over the past year, and while Tifa could be quite brutal when she felt like it, he had never heard her even raise her voice to Aerith or look at her harshly, in fact she was only gentle and loving with her, and Aerith gave new meaning to the term ‘blind adoration‘ in regards to her deep devotion towards Tifa, despite that they were both headcases as far as he was concerned. And Tifa was definitely insanely protective of Aerith, not only physically but of her ‘innocence‘ as well, shielding her from the dirty work and perversion all around them. Any guard Tifa noticed so much as looking the wrong way at Aerith would be missing at least one body part if they were ever seen again. Reno was sure the world itself would have to be on the brink of extinction before she would let any harm come to Aerith, now that she had the materia to do so...

_“Where is Lady Tifa?” Aerith cried to Reno as he held her upright. “Please, take me to her!”_

_“Yeah, you can reassure yourself that you’re safe now. Sorry it took so long to rescue you.” Reno said, misunderstanding the reason for her tears._

_“Why do you and Zack think I needed to be rescued? Lady Tifa did that…she’s done nothing but take care of me. I love her! That’s why I’m having her baby!” Aerith exclaimed._

_Reno didn’t know what to say to that, so he just led her the rest of the way in silence, wondering if they had made her crazy as they had Yuffie. It had been years since he saw her last after all, plenty of time for them to warp her. “Here she is, on the floor in front of you.” Reno said when they stopped in front of Tifa and Zack’s bodies, pools of blood under each of them._

_Aerith dropped to her hands and knees, crawling over to her. “Lady Tifa?” she asked fearfully. “Lady Tifa? No…please don’t leave me and our baby!” Aerith began sobbing hysterically as she felt Tifa’s cold body. One of her hands slipped in the blood, and her other hand put her hand on Tifa’s chest to steady herself, making contact with the materia pendant Tifa was wearing, that Cloud had given her for their anniversary. Suddenly it started glowing as Aerith touched it, and a soft red globe of light engulfed Aerith and Tifa. Reno and Aerith both heard a loud squawk, then the globe of light burst open and Tifa gasped as her wounds were healed._

_“The Phoenix materia…I thought that was only a legend.” Reno muttered under his breath, not at all happy with this development._

_Tifa saw Aerith crying over her hysterically. “No need for tears. Didn’t I say I’d never leave you?”_

_Aerith nodded happily. “Yes, you did.” She smiled through her tears and Tifa pulled Aerith to her, kissing her. Reno’s jaw dropped open as he stared at them._

Reno kissed Yuffie quickly on the lips when Tifa pronounced them married. “Come on, let’s go start the honeymoon.” he told Yuffie, picking her up and carrying her out of the ballroom to raucous cheers by the revelers who thought they didn’t want an audience. He took Yuffie outside to the courtyard, where his brand new helicopter was, it his wedding gift from Tifa. Now he felt bad for not doing her earlier…he’d almost fuck the captain of the guards for a sweet bird like this. He ordered Yuffie into the co-pilot’s seat as he relished being in the pilot’s seat again. He hadn’t realized til he couldn’t anymore, how very much he loved flying. 

“I’m coming with you.” A woman said, hopping on board. “I’m to be your new captain of the guards in Wutai. Name’s Shalua Rui. I’ve got the same capabilities.” She stuck a prosthetic arm between Reno and Yuffie. “Ready when you are.”

Reno frowned but initiated takeoff procedures, surprised when Yuffie started whimpering. “You’ve never flown before?” he asked her.

“No.” Yuffie squeaked. “I thought you were finally going to enjoy yourself with me.”

“There’s plenty of time for that.” Reno told her. She was still too young for him, but at least he could just order her to not pester him for sex until she was at least another year older. Reno frowned again…what kind of newlywed told his wife not to pester him for sex? The kind of newlywed with a child bride who probably had more sexual experience than he did, but was as mature as a tadpole, he reminded himself. At least Zack was marrying someone old enough…if Reno had any doubts about leaving Zack stranded there subject to Tifa‘s frail mercies, he reminded himself that Zack was a big boy, and Tifa wanted him alive and married to Aerith, so he was safe, so to speak. And if they managed to turn Zack into a nut job like the rest of them, there was always the explosives Reno had cleverly hidden in the castle supports during the refurbishing. He had decided to let Tifa live for now, since killing Cloud seemed fitting retribution for her killing Rude, and she had technically been killed too, and if need be, he could get her alone and finish the job. She only removed her materia jewelry for serious sex, and some of their tastes were the same in that respect. He smiled grimly as he flew towards Wutai and his future.

 

***

 

“Lay down.” Aerith told Zack as Barret removed the shackles from her husband. “Trust me, you’ll like it.” she said when Zack hesitated.

“What’s going on?” he asked her even as he obeyed. Zack had also been revived by the Phoenix materia, because he and Tifa’s bodies had been touching, but he wasn’t close enough, and it only healed his mortal wounds. He had to recover on his own from having around half of the bones in his body broken. They had kept him under lock and key in the dungeon, in a soft comfortable bed with nursemaids constantly tending to him, but he was still a prisoner. Then he got hooked on the painkillers he needed to survive the healing process, not knowing Tifa had deliberately ordered him to be given the most addictive ones for that very reason.

“You’ve sworn allegiance to the Divine Empress, now she’s going to accept your offering.” Aerith explained as Tifa took off Zack‘s pants and mounted him. “Then we can consummate our marriage with her blessing. And soon we’ll have a family of your own. You can be First Knight until Strife is old enough to take over for you. It’ll be so wonderful, thanks to everything she‘s done for us…we all get to live happily ever after!” Aerith was holding his head in her lap and caressing his face as she talked about the future.

Zack groaned as Tifa started riding him. He wondered when it was time for his medication again, and repeated the last words he thought he heard, wanting them to make sense to him. “Happily never after…”

**Author's Note:**

> My music playlist while I worked on this and the sequel in case anyone's interested:
> 
> Curve by Chinese Burn  
> Living Dead Girl(Subliminal Seduction remix) by Rob Zombie  
> Sarah by Grant Phillips(was done for the TNT Witchblade TV show, but to me it works just as well for Zack/Aerith)  
> Again by Lenny Kravitz  
> Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence  
> A Town Called Hypocrisy by Lostprophets(was song used for a Reno music vid, one of the few I can stand)  
> Fallen by Sarah McLachlan  
> The Freshmen by Verve Pipe  
> My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne  
> Blue by Angie Hart  
> Candleburn by dishwalla  
> Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough by Don Henley and Patty Smyth  
> Ordinary World by Duran Duran  
> The World Is Not Enough by Garbage  
> Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N Roses  
> Use One And Destroy by Hole  
> Leave You Far Behind by Lunatic Calm  
> In The End by Linkin Park  
> Toy Soldiers by Martika  
> Bent by Matchbox 20  
> Are You Happy Now by Michelle Branch  
> This Is How You Remind Me by Nickelback  
> In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins  
> Blood Red by Rose Chronicles  
> Adia by Sarah McLachlan  
> Shout by Tears For Fears  
> I Won't Back Down by Tom Petty  
> Break Me by Savage Garden  
> Everybody Wants To Rule The World by Tears For Fears  
> I Would Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf and Lorraine Crosby


End file.
